Harry Potter and the Deadly End
by willyjoeshow
Summary: Harry's sixth year has been shattered to an end, Harry finds new strengths in those who love him. Unknown events loom on the horizon the young magical trio take on a fourth and learn to triumph over more than just fears. Chaptered-Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way affiliated with the Harry Potter series or written by/for JK Rowling. This is merely fan fiction and in shall no way sell or make any money yadda, yadda, yadda._

**Waiting For Harry**

"What should we do about Harry?" Ron inquired looking at Hermione with a blank expression "I feel like an outcast around him, anymore."

Hermione just shrugged "I don't know but we have to try, we are all he has" she glanced up from her book "Us and Ginny."

"Damn it! Hermione, Harry broke it off with her, why would you bring her into this?"

"Because, she is a crucial part of this, all this Ron." Her tone stern and unflinching, "Harry chose to keep her out of this war in order to keep her safe. The fact still remains she is more than just a little part of everything Harry needs right now."

Ron just stood there biting his lip not wanting to start another row with Hermione he knew she was right though.

"What is all the fussing about? I heard my name," Ginny asked wiping her hands on her shirt as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Ron said as he turned back to Hermione

"We were talking about Harry, Ginny," Hermione said knowing that would change the conversation with Ginny.

"Mom told me to come and get the two of you, supper is ready," Ginny said as she turned on her heel and quickly slipped back into the kitchen of the burrow.

Ron followed Hermione to the large wooden table in the kitchen, well used and worn smooth. The large table once was a place of laughter and joy for the large Weasley family but with Percy being a prat, Bill and Charlie out on their own and Fred and George usually working late at their shop "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" there wasn't much life in the burrow any more. This was saddening to one witch, Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley enjoyed mothering everyone she encountered; that was just the way she was. "Alright everyone lets eat," she said as several bowls and platters of food suddenly filled the table. As everyone sat there eating in silence cutlery lightly clanking plates, Mr. Weasley was the first to break the un-verbal silence "Spoke with Tonks today"

"Oh yeah, How is she making on?" Mrs. Weasley asked interestedly

"She looks rather under the weather having to stand watch at Azkaban," he said shaking his head, taking a bite of his potatoes, "just dreadful"

"Poor Tonks" Hermione chimed

"Have any of you heard from Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the teens.  
"Harry had to go back to those bloody muggles one last time like he promised Dumbledore before he ..." Ron paused "well like he promised"

"Language Ron!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him

"When will he be coming here?" Mr. Weasley asked, "I sure hope it is soon, he needs to be with those who will give him support right now. I know all he will get is grief with the Dursley's, and that is the last thing he needs."

"Tomorrow" Ron said with a mouthful of food

"I agree" said Hermione as she sat her glass of pumpkin juice back down "Harry is strong and bull headed but he really need's us, after all he has been through."

"All he has been through?" Ginny said in a rather upset tone, "We all lost someone close to us when Snape murdered Dumbledore. And I lost Harry!" tears started to well up in her eyes.

"It's ok Ginny," her mom said grabbing her hand while Hermione put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "We all know you're upset with Harry, but he thought he was making the right choice to keep you safe"

"Well he's not!" she muttered, "I am old enough to take care of myself and he needs to see that."

Mrs. Weasley patted her hand "He will Ginny, he will come around just give him time."

- - - --

As Harry got closer to number four Privet Drive, he thought about the look on his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's faces as he returned a week early. "I promised I would return but this is going to be a short stay," he thought to himself. The sun was setting and the air was scented with the smell of fresh grass clippings and sweet floral aromas from everyone's well-manicured lawns and flower gardens. The ticking of a sprinkler could be heard and a bird or two were chirping other than that Privet Drive was boring as usual. Even more pressing in his mind was explaining that his weird friends would be here tomorrow to pick him up. Harry was not old enough to apparate on his own yet so Hermione and Ron were picking him up on the morrow.

As Harry walked up to the Dursley's front door he paused and looked around with a slight relief, this is the last time he would have to see this place ever again. As Harry knocked on the door he heard Uncle Vernon protesting, "Who could that be it's middle of supper?"

"I will get it Vernon" Aunt Petunia said, "Just you finish eating." Petunia gently swung open the door "Yes" but as she caught sight of Harry, her false smile turned to a frown on her long horse-like face. "Potter! What in blazes, are you doing here? You are a week early".

"Hello Aunt Petunia" Harry half smiled at her.

"Did you get kicked out of that so called school of yours? Oh Vernon is going to be furious"

"No classes just ended early this year," Harry defiantly said

"Hum, can't even keep decent schedules can they" she barked turning up her nose.

"I just need to spend the night and make sure I have all my belongings. Tomorrow I will out of your hair and we will never have to see one another ever again"

"Wait here Potter I need to tell Vernon, and don't track anything inside I just cleaned" she turned and marched back into the dining area.

Harry thought he could hear Uncle Vernon turn purple as he shouted "What? Out early?"

"So you want us to extend ourselves for an extra week this summer huh?" Vernon piped marching to where Harry was standing.

"Oh no just for tonight I will be off tomorrow and shall never return" Harry spat "I just need to get all my belongings sorted and make sure I don't leave anything here to burden you.

"Just tonight you say?" Vernon said scratching his chin "what about you inheritance you know we gave you food clothes and shelter all these years out of the goodness of our hearts. Will we get any repayment? Poor Dudley has had to do some going without because of you boy, it's only fair to him."

"Harry, that would be the right thing to do, for Dudders that is" Petunia said

"Sure, whatever I will have some wiz…uh some of our type of money converted over and will send it to you with an owl." Harry clenched his teeth

"Don't send one of those blasted creatures just bring it yourself and slip it into the post slot" Vernon said gruffly "now I believe you know where your room is and please be quiet I am rather tired and want to finish my supper."

Harry got up to his old room and tossed his rucksack onto the bed. Ron had taken his chest back to the burrow so Harry wouldn't have to drag it to the Dursley's. He peered around the room looking for anything he might have left when he packed to leave for Hogwarts last time he was in Surrey. "Last time" he thought to himself with out Dumbledore at Hogwarts Harry felt no reason to finish his last year there. What was the point he planned on finishing what he had promised Professor Dumbledore before he was murdered by that two timing Snape. Harry knew 

he had a long, difficult road ahead finding and destroying the remaining horcruxes. Harry let out a small sigh as he looked out the window watching the sun slowly hide behind the trees off in the distance. It had almost become dark now and the streetlights began to glow over what natural light remained.

Harry awoke with the lights from the new day shining through the window at number four Privet Drive. "Time to go" he thought to himself gathering up his little bit of stuff shoving it haphazardly into his rucksack. He would shower when he got to the burrow, hoping to avoid Ginny when he got there. He knew he wanted to be with Ginny but Voldemort took everyone that he had ever gotten close to from him.

Harry threw his sack over his shoulder and quietly snuck down stairs hoping not to wake anyone. He knew his uncle Vernon was still asleep by the ungodly snoring that was emitting from the room down the hall. As Harry rounded the corner at the foot of the stairs, his Aunt Petunia called out to him "Harry a word before you go!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said wishing she had been asleep as well.

"Harry I am not going to sit here and dispense pleasantries, however I would like to give you something that belonged to you mother"

"What is it" I felt rather excited

"Now hold on a tick" she snapped "I want you to understand something first, you can't tell Vernon about this or he will be upset with me since he never knew I had this." She stretched out her bony fingers holding a small oval locket without a neck chain "Open this later and away from this home. Now go Potter!" she hissed

Harry clutched the locket in his hand and then slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks" he said, then turned and slipped out the front door. He knew that was either his aunt's way of saying goodbye or maybe that is why Dumbledore made him promise to return one more time. Either way he had not cared, he was Dursley free from now on.

He was walking rather quickly away from the Dursley's knowing he was going to be late for the meeting with Ron and Hermione, at their agreed spot. I wondered what was in that locket. Oh well he shrugged he would have to look later at the burrow.

As he briskly walked across the playground getting nearer the woods he started to feel upset about Dumbledore again and a knot had tied up in his stomach. What was he going to do now? To whom was he going to go to with his problems that only Dumbledore could answer? "I guess I will have to figure things out on my own," he said to himself.

Harry waved at Hermione and Ron who were standing just at the edge of the trees waiting for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Would Love To**

Harry grew more nervous when the three got to the burrow. "Is she angry with me?" he squeaked looking at Ron.

"Who? Ginny?" Ron asked

"No, your Mum!" Harry said sarcastically "Of course Ginny, who else would be angry with me?"

"I wouldn't say she's mad. She is upset and she still can't see your reasoning."

"People that I…" Harry paused "I just can't see her get hurt or worse; with all that I have to do, she is better off this way"

"With all that _we_ have to do, Harry" Hermione stressed "and Ginny can take care of her self. She might be a great asset to this little trio"

Ron chuckled, leaning over picking up a twig and tossing it at Harry. "I think Hermione needs another girl around."

"Can you blame me I need some decent conversation for once, you two can be impossible sometimes."

Ron opened the door and bowed "after you madam, sir"

"Oh no, I insist you first Sir" Harry was now bowing and motioning like a door attendant too.

"See what I mean" Hermione smiled slightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed him in one of her skull crushing hugs knocking his glasses askew, as if she had not seen him all summer "How was your night with the Dursley's?"

"It was fine, not too terrible" his thoughts now swung around to the locket his Aunt had given him.

"Go wash up, breakfast is almost ready dear." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to the stairs.

Harry had not thought about it but he was getting somewhat hungry. Normally everyone would have eaten. Maybe she made them wait because he was coming, she did stuff like that for Harry quite a lot. After a quick shower and change, Harry headed back to the kitchen settling down at the large scrubbed wooden table. Harry noticed that there were only four table settings. Obviously, Fred and George were at their shop. In addition, Mr. Weasley would have gotten an early start at the Ministry of Magic. His heart gave a little flutter as he thought; Ginny may be staying in her room since Harry was there. Harry suddenly felt bad hoping that was not the case. 

Just as Harry finished his thought, Ginny came into the kitchen catching a quick glance at him. Harry watched her out the corner of his eye; she strolled around the table taking the seat across from him. "Morning everyone, Hi Harry" she said rather timidly.

"Hi Ginny" he returned

"Morning Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said to her "the garden needs some tending, so eat your breakfast; I will clean up when I am done."

"We can handle it for you" Hermione volunteered her and Ginny to do the task.

"That would be wonderful, thanks" she slipped out the door off into the garden

"See ya mum" Ron said with a mouthful of bacon he and Hermione went back into their conversation.

"You are looking well, Ginny" Harry said

She just looked at him; her eyes told him she was happy to have him there and yet uncomfortable at the same time. She blushed slightly "Thanks Harry, you look tired but better than you have lately"

"Err, thanks" Harry felt somewhat awkward now. This was the first time he had talked to her since he broke it off with her almost two weeks ago.

As everyone finished their meal, Hermione began clearing the table. Ron stood up and nudged Harry's "let's get you unpacked"

"Alright" Harry said wishing he could stay and chat with Ginny more. He felt he needed to make her understand he cared for her and that is why he had to leave her. Despite the situation, he wanted to be with her more than before. Harry missed her.

Ginny was helping Hermione clean up. He glanced at her; she was watching him leave as well. Her eyes darted towards the floor, as she slightly turned red.

When Harry had gotten up to Ron's room, Ron had already expanded Harry's trunk. Harry had shrunk it before leaving Hogwarts, so it was easier to tote. "She's happier when you are around" Ron said looking Harry square in the eyes.

"I know it hurts her Ron. Hell it hurts me too, but it's for the best"

"Maybe, your wrong mate." Ron said as he picked up the Daily Prophet.

"I am not wrong in trying to protect her." Harry shot "I wont let him get to her and when it's all over I probably won't make it either."

"Don't talk like that!" Ron said rather huffed "Hermione and I will see to that"

Harry felt differently. "I think I am going to Grimmauld Place after my birthday"

Ron just looked at Harry then continued reading the paper. "We figured you would say that."

Harry just returned to his unpacking.

After a few seconds, Ron muttered something about the Cannons, his favorite quidditch team. "Bloody hell!" he suddenly said

"What is it?" Harry asked, thinking it was something to do with Voldemort or death eaters.

Ron pointed to a picture on the paper. It was a picture of the cannons after their last game. "They lost again"

"Oh" Harry had hoped it was a clue to Voldemort, but no, so he changed the subject. "When is the wedding again?"

Ron had almost forgotten, his brother Bill and Fleur were getting married at the burrow. "A week from Saturday, Why?"

"No real reason." Harry said, But Ron new there was more to Harry's question "C'mon Harry what's eating you?"

"Well." there was a long pause "everyone is going to have a date except me, I just don't want to feel out of place, and I know Ginny is going to be standing up with Fleur's cousin, so I cant ask her."

Ron just sat there for a moment, thinking. "I will get you someone for that night, but you should try to talk to Ginny in the mean time."

"I know mate, I will"

--

The rest of the week Ginny was in and out going to dress fittings, bridal showers and such, so Harry never really got a chance to talk to her alone. In fact the only time he really saw her was at the table or in passing. An occasional "Hello" was said but that was mostly it. Harry was thinking of going to Grimmauld place early, just to escape the usual madness at the Weasley's, although this week had been busier than normal. He decided to tell Hermione and Ron of his plans. "Right after the wedding" he said to himself.

The night before the wedding, Harry was lying in bed trying to spend some time with his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Harry, may I come in? I want to talk to you" it was Ginny.

"Sure"

"How ya been doing?" she asked

"I am fine" he replied and his eyes just stared at the ceiling

Ginny scoffed "Harry, I know you better than this, what the bloody hell is your problem? Hermione told me, that Ron told her, that you were upset about not having a date tomorrow."

He tilted his head looking at her "There is more to what's going on than just tomorrow night."

"So talk to me Harry. I know why you felt you had to break-up with me, and I can respect that. However, I am a big girl and I can take care of my self, just fine. You taught me that in D.A.!"

"Ginny, I do still care about you and don't know why I feel weird around you, but everyone I get close to..." Harry stopped talking

"Dies?" Ginny said

"Yeah" He looked away again "but I'm not worried about you as much as" he paused "as I don't want you to have to feel that feeling."

Ginny just sat there. She had never thought of it that way. "You mean you are more concerned about my feelings?" she snipped "If you were concerned about my feelings then you would have discussed this with me before you broke it off!" She had raised her voice now almost to a yell. "Now do you want me as you date tomorrow night or not?"

Harry had sat up "But you are standing up with what's his face" he was puzzled at this point.

"I only have to stand there and have one dance with him, you div!"She had lowered her voice and cracked a smile "his girlfriend will be there too, and I think she would probably like to be with him."

Harry felt his cheeks turning red. He had never pondered that "Ginny, Would you be my date for Bill's wedding?"

"I don't know, I do have several offers" she chuckled "Just kidding, I would love to"


	3. Chapter 3

**You Too Gin**

The raging flashes of lightning, coupled with ear splitting the claps thunder, were the most comforting thing around Harry. A cold, unavoidable feeling of death surrounded him. There was no light, except for that coming from the fierce storm. No wind or rain accompanied, just the feeling, the feeling of death. "Am I dead?' he thought to himself "I didn't survive." Harry was not panicked at all but he felt horrible just the same. There was nothing, nothing at all, just space. The flashes quickly stopped and the "booms" that came with the lightning were gone as well. Not a sound, Harry's scar started to tingle. A bright light was now shining upon him, bright and peaceful. "I am gone." A flurry of emotions and thoughts swept over him.

"Harry" a soft angelic voice said to him. He never heard his mum, but Harry thought it was her, he could just feel it. "Harry" the voice repeated.

"Um, yes, who's there?" he said insufficiently loud enough for even himself to hear. Out of instinct, Harry reached for his wand, but it was not there. In fact, he was now wearing a long, plain white, linen robe. "Who are you? Show your self!" he demanded with all the authority he could muster.

A grey shadow started to descend upon him. "Fear not, as I am here to give you a gift Harry." The voice was sweet, relaxing and Harry could feel warmth, love, and compassion now instead of the cold darkness he had felt before.

"Mum, is that you?" he excitedly asked the shadow. He could reach out and touch her, but decided he had better keep his hands to his side. "Am I dead?"

"No Harry, I am not your mum; however I am the spirit that watched over your mother and guided her as a child. I have taken on a form that would ease your mind. That is all no more, no less, and no, you are not dead. You are between realms Harry."

"So you are her. I mean _were_ her guardian angel?" Harry was now puzzled. Why would his mum's childhood angel be talking to him? What gift did she have for him? Before he could think of anything else, the figure interrupted his thoughts. "Our time is limited please pay attention to me Harry. All your questions will be revealed."

"You said you have something for me?" he felt awkward asking but he really wanted to know. "I mean is it a message or something?"

"Harry, there is something you must do" the voice had a serious, tone now. "All your family and friends in the here-after have joined together to give you a gift of strength, love and magic. Yes, magic Harry. You will soon learn of powers neither you _nor_ any other creature has ever had. Your strength will still be love, and your powers," the voice paused "well let's just say you will posses all the power of those who loved you, before they crossed over. However, Harry these powers come with great responsibility. They also come with a warning, if ever used for evil; 

your powers will be, taken away. You and your friends must stop him from continuing. I know you feel that destroying the evil one is needed yet bad. You are right Harry, but I assure you this is an absolute must. Voldemort as you call him is no longer human and he must be stopped, he must pay for his sins in this realm now."

"So I must kill Voldemort?" Harry already knew that." So it is not evil to kill him I mean?" He was a little confused now.

"He lives yes, but he is not a living being Harry" the shadow began to slowly descend. "Your powers will come soon and quickly. Remember, Voldemort must pay for his sins in this realm now. We need _you_ to stop him"

"Wait!" Harry shouted but it was too late, the figure and the light were gone now. Harry felt the cold, darkness again. "Aaahh!" he sat straight up. He was in bed dripping with sweat. He looked around with some relief. He was at The Burrow. He scrambled for his glasses and quickly slipped them on and looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00. He climbed out of bed quietly; Ron was snoring away on the other side of the room. Harry slipped out of the room, down the hall and into the restroom. He filled the washbasin about half the way up and splashed his face with the cool water several times. "It was a dream," he thought to himself as he dried his face and hands. "It _was _a dream wasn't it? Could I _really_ have special powers now? No, it was all a dream" he convinced himself.

He decided to get dressed and go downstairs to see if Mrs. Weasley was up yet. He figured with Bill's wedding today that she would be getting an early morning start. He tiptoed slowly down the stairs, carefully avoiding the squeaky steps. As he got near the bottom, he saw there was indeed a light on in the kitchen.

A candle flickered in the middle of the table. Mrs. Weasley was sitting there eating some toast with marmalade, sipping on tea. "Morning Harry" she said nonchalantly as if she expected him. "Are you having trouble sleeping dearie?"

"Yeah, uh weird dream I guess" he ran his hands through his hair trying to smooth it out, which was useless, since his hair would never be tidy.

"Something bad?" she asked taking another sip of her tea.

"Not bad no, it was actually a good dream, I think" he was now wondering, if it was good. "Let's just say it was weird," Harry was now pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Are you hungry? I could fix you something if you like" she was always trying to feed him.

"Just tea for now, thank you though" he blew on the hot liquid as he slowly sipped on it. He had just realized he had a chill from his dream, and it seamed to help. He felt it slowly going down, warming him up inside. "Is there anything I can help you with today?" he knew she would say "no" but he offered just the same.

"I have the girls helping inside here, but you can give Arthur a hand outside later if he needs it. I am almost positive he will. He has some Muggle contraption called a 'Lawn molar' I know, he will need your advice on that."

Harry chuckled "It's called a lawnmower. It is used to cut the grass short."

"Yes that's it lawnmower, Him and his affinity for Muggle things." She smiled at him and he realized he too had a large smile on his face as well. "Oh Harry, it is good to see you smile. May I ask you something?

"Sure"

"I overheard Ginny telling Hermione, that you were going to go to the wedding with her, is it true?"

Harry just sat there nodding for a moment. "It's true" Harry didn't know if it was a good thing, or bad thing that Mrs. Weasley was asking.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful news. Ginny has been upset since you and her split, you know?" her eyes were starting to well up. "I thought she seemed happier last night."

"I know, and I never meant for her to hurt. I just want her safe"

"With you she is safe _and_ happy, Harry." She emptied her teacup "How about you two give it another try? I can see how happy the both of you are when you're together, just as I can see how miserable you are apart." She magicked her teacup and saucer to the sink.

'Mrs. Weasley I would love nothing better to be with Ginny, but if something happens to me when I face Voldemort, I don't want her feeling the torment and pain of losing a loved one." He finished his tea and looked down inside the cup. He noticed that the remaining tealeaves had a heart shape in them. He just dismissed it for the moment.

"Don't talk like that Harry. You _will_ make it through, and if you" she broke off; her eyes started welling up again with tears. "And if anything did happen to you, which it won't, she would feel the same weather or not you two were together. Ginny may be my little girl to me, but she _is_ almost an adult and she has learned what love is, also she has learned who it is she loves. And that person is sitting in this room talking to me right now."

He hung head in silence not knowing what to say other than, "You are right, I am going to fix thing with Ginny. I want to be with her no matter what. I-I well" he stopped and looked at Mrs. Weasley. He did not have to finish his sentence. She already knew.

"You love her." She said softly smiling at him with a happy, caring, motherly look.

"Yes. I do love her. With everything that I am" He looked out the window, the sun was still nowhere to be seen, but it was slowly getting lighter out. "I would protect her with my life."

"I know you would and she would do the same for you with hers" she looked at the clock it was almost 6:00. "Well I must get this wedding going, there is still much to do before this evening." She walked over to Harry and patted his shoulder. "I hope you are feeling better dear."

"I am. Thank you for talking to me like, well, like family." He had never had a real family before; the Weasleys were all the family he had ever known.

"Harry, you are family. I hope someday you and Ginny will make it official." Harry could not believe what she had said. She left the kitchen without another word, leaving Harry there.

He decided to go get his broom and fly around the pitch for a while. Flying always helped him. It was medicinal to him.

--

Harry had forgotten all about his worries. He had spent the better part of an hour on his Firebolt. Steep climbs, rapid descents and high speed maneuvers, he was engulfed in the moment. He spotted Ginny walking out the back door, headed towards him, so he headed back down, knowing he had to talk to her. As he hopped off his broom, he noticed she had showered, dressed was ready for the day. "She must have been up for a while" he thought, as she waved to him. He waved back; butterflies began to dance in his stomach. "Er, hi Gin" he said, trying not to seem excited to see her, even though he felt himself glowing

"Hello" her hair had a red shimmer and her eyes sparkled in the early morning sunlight. "Mum asked me to come out talk to you; she said you had something to tell me. You're not having second thoughts about our date are you?" she chuckled poking Harry's ribs in a playful manner. "Remember Potter, I can still hit you with a Bat Bogey Hex."

Harry smiled brighter "Well you know there was this one witch I have my eye on." He felt somewhat funny joking with like this, yet it felt natural. "Actually Ginny, I am rather excited to be your date. Although…" his voice grew more serious"… I want to make thing right between us first"

"What? I mean how Harry?" She had a look of joy and confusion. She loved him; he could see it in her eyes. He loved her so much and he had to tell her. Right here, right now.

"Ginny, you, and I both know I screwed up." She started to speak but he cut her off. "You know why I did it; and I know you understand. I want to be with you Ginny. I want you with me through everything. I love you." She stood there in silence looking at her feet. "Say something Gin."

"I want to be with you too Harry, so badly. I knew you would come back to me. You are the only one for me." Her tears streamed down her face. "I love you too Harry Potter, I love you too." She threw her arms around him, pressing her soft, warm lips to his. Harry knew from this day on she would always be by his side.

Just then, Harry let out a scream of pain, as he dropped to his knees, clutching his head. "Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny screamed

"I don't know" Harry had stopped screaming, but was still holding his hands to his head. Ginny could see his pain was subsiding. She dropped to her knees above Harry, picking his head up resting it on her lap. As Harry's pain rapidly eased, he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were running out onto the pitch.

"Harry what's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just had a horrible pain in my head, like broken glass passing through my brain. I think I just need a couple minutes to rest."

"Arthur, help Harry inside, so he can relax for a bit."

"Oh, yeah of course Molly" Mr. Weasley was a bit confused about what had happened. "C'mon Harry, let's get inside"

Harry was feeling weird now, as if he was in a dream. "A dream" he said aloud.

"What did you say?' Ginny asked

"Nothing Gin, just babbling" he quickly replied. As the four got to the living room, Harry was feeling better. His pain was gone even though he felt a bit light headed. "I am fine, thank you.

"Just rest and I will get you some pumpkin juice," Mrs. Weasley said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Mr. Weasley now inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine, Thanks again Mr. Weasley" he said as Mrs. Weasley handed him a goblet of cold pumpkin juice. As he sipped it he recalled, his dream, the heart shape in the tealeaves, and how his head started to hurt, while he was making up with Ginny. Were they all connected? Alternatively, they could merely be coincidence. Nothing was coincidence when it came to Harry though. "I am fine everyone, really I am. There is no need to fuss over me. It was probably just from not flying in a while." He knew it was not that.

"Alright dear just rest her for a bit though." Mrs. Weasley softly said. Harry knew not to argue. "Ginny stay here with Harry in case he needs anything, Come on Arthur lets get back to work."

"I will mum," Ginny said as she looked back at Harry. "Harry I know you and there _is_ something wrong, tell me."

Harry proceeded to tell her about everything that happened that morning. He told her how, now more than ever, he knew he had to face Voldemort. She just sat there taking it all in. He could see her thinking of something to say, but there was nothing.

"Morning you guys" Hermione was coming down the steps. She quickly noticed that something was not right. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"It's nothing Hermione. I just had a headache, but it's gone now," He told her avoiding eye contact.

"Harry I'm not blind." She snapped, "Nobody looks the way you two do over just a headache."

"Hermione, would you mind waking Ron?" Ginny asked her "mum wants all four of us to get out of the house for a while when Charlie, Fred and George get here. She is giving us a break while they set up everything." Harry could tell Hermione was displeased not getting an answer.

"Er sure" Hermione said slipping back up the stairs.

"Thank you Gin" Harry looked back at her "I want to keep this between us for the moment. Did your mom really tell us to get out for a bit?"

"Yeah that is partly why I was coming out. I just never got a chance to tell you. Um Harry…" she paused "Er, are we back together?"

"I want us to be," he said quietly

She leaned over and hugged him. "I want us to be, too"

"Well, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I guess we are back together." He smiled at her

"I knew we would be and I am so happy about it" she was still hugging him. "I do love you Harry, I really do"

"Love you too Gin"


	4. Chapter 4

**Do the Same**

"Everyone is ready my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, bowing stiffly at Voldemort

"Well done Lucius," Voldemort hissed looking around at the Death Eaters gathered in a circle. "Soon we destroy Azkaban, freeing the rest of the Death Eaters. Kill anyone that gets in your way. I want everyone gathered here on the next full moon. Then we will set my plan into action" Voldemort's eyes focused on Snape. "Severus"

"Yes Master?"

"I want you to gather Fenrir and his pack. Have them meet us as well"

Snape bowed his head "It shall be done for you My Lord"

Voldemort continued, "I want everyone to keep a low profile and I want no one to go near Potter. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes My Lord," the group said in unison.

"I want everyone to keep things quiet until after the destruction of Azkaban. I want them to grow more nervous as we wait to strike. With my plans I will destroy everyone that is against me and I will rule." He waived his hand "now be gone" all the Death Eaters began to disapperate with the utmost quickness. They never stood around Voldemort longer than needed.

Voldemort sat there he felt Harry. He had never felt Harry like this before. It was if the tables had turned and Harry was using _Occlumency_ on him. Voldemort grew angry knowing that was not it, since he himself was using _Occlumency_ to keep Harry out by mistake. He had shown Harry his plans before, unknown to him at the time. Voldemort started to feel something he had never felt before, _fear. _He was not afraid of anybody or anything. He was the greatest there ever was and ever will be. So what was happening, why was he all of a sudden having this feeling? Just as fast as the feeling hit him it disappeared. "Potter must be very afraid at the moment," he said aloud to himself. "He should be I am going to kill him and that whole red headed lot." He laughed his sinister laugh. "I am Lord Voldemort! Nothing will stop me," he was yelling now.

--

"Harry," Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were all standing around him. "Harry, wake up." Ginny was holding his head up for the second time that morning.

"Wha-What happened" Harry was confused "Did I pass out or something?"

"You were setting here and then you just slumped over." Ginny's eyes were full of tears "We thought we lost you."

"Madam Pomfrey is on her way right now Harry." Mrs. Weasley was patting his hand.

Harry just smiled "Mr. Weasley could you do me a favor? Could you arrange some time for Moody and Remus to spend with me this evening, I would like to ask them a few questions?" Harry sat up feeling a little weird yet his strength had not diminished.

"Sure Harry. Not a problem I will do that for you right now" he stepped out of the room.

"I am fine everyone, Please don't fuss over me. I can't explain it but I am better than I have been." Everyone just looked at him. He stood up "See I am fine. Mrs. Weasley I know you all have a lot of work to do, I will sit here until Madam Pomfrey arrives, and I promise I am OK." She just looked at him not knowing what to say. "I uh I mean alright, if you are sure you are fine." She slipped into the kitchen. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ron let Madam Pomfrey in and showed her to the living room.

"Lye down Potter" she pointed to the sofa "and the rest of you, please give Harry some privacy, tell your mum I will see her in a couple minutes Ron," she was now pointing to the kitchen. As they one by one filed out, she magicked some curtains, and told Harry to slip out of his shirt. She scanned his body from head to toe with her wand. Have you eaten today?"

"Um No not yet." Harry said, "I feel fine now though."

"Yes well," she stopped talking and continued to poke, prod and scan him repeatedly. "I just can't see anything wrong" She scratched her head. "In fact I have never seen you so healthy before Potter. Here put these on" she was handing Harry his glasses. He had not noticed them being off his face. Nevertheless, he could see perfect. He slipped them on and his vision blurred for a second, then he could see clear again. "What in Merlin's name" he began to slip the glasses off and on slowly, each time his eyes adjusted and he could see clearly, regardless of weather they were, on or off.

"What is it?" Pomfrey said looking back at him.

He quickly acted as if the eyeglasses were dirty, wiping them on his shirt. "Oh nothing just finger prints that all."

She turned away. "Harry, I am going to talk to the Weasley's go ahead and get dressed I will see you in the Kitchen" she turned and left.

Harry slipped on his shirt. "It wasn't a dream, it was real," he mumbled under his breath.

"Harry?" it was Ron. "Are you ok mate? You gave everyone a scare."

"Never felt better Ron, thanks" Harry was smiling. "Ron we need to talk, let's get the girls and head to Diagon Alley. I need to get a present for Bill and Fleur anyhow. Ron just nodded and the two headed to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley we are going into Diagon Alley for a bit. Do you need us to pick up anything?" Harry stood there, rock solid.

"Um no I have everything I need, but are you sure you are OK?" she asked, "I don't want you to be out and about if it happens again."

"I will be fine" he comforted her "I won't be alone if something does happen.

"Well I guess it will be alright, but eat some breakfast before you all go"

"Yes ma'am" Harry took a seat next to Ginny who was smiling at him. Harry avoided Hermione's eyes, but he knew she was staring at him and strangely, he knew exactly what she was thinking, she knew of his dream. He focused his attention to Ron, who was already shoving his mouth full of food. Ginny had told them. He knew it, but did not know how he knew it. He could not explain it, he knew exactly what they all were thinking, every one of them. He cleared his throat "Mrs. Weasley I can assure you it will be fine. You will have plenty of time."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about Harry" she looked a little freaked out.

"Aren't you worried about having enough time to get things ready for tonight?" he asked her as if it were a statement rather than a question.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"No, not really but we all know you are worried about time" Hermione blurted out. "Harry, I want to."

He cut her off "I will talk to you when we leave, Hermione." She just stared at him. How did he know exactly what she was about to say? In fact, they all just stared at him. He thought it best if he explained it right now. "I um I don't know how I am doing it, but I know exactly what you are all thinking. It's like _Occlumency_ with out the charm or the wand. I am sorry if it is causing any uneasiness, but I don't know what it is or how to control it."

"Well I won't pretend it isn't a little disturbing," Mr. Weasley said "however, I now know why you wanted Remus and Alastor, I am sure they will be able to help. In the mean time Harry, just try not to let it bother you and we will do the same."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lets Get Back**

The garden of The Burrow was all set for the wedding, decorated in white roses and lavenders. A massive tent stood amidst the sea of flowers. Inside the tent were rows of chairs with bouquets of roses along the aisles. Everybody was dressed in his or her finest attire.

As the music started playing, Ginny and Fleur's cousin walked down the aisle first. Harry noticed how Ginny looked. Her purple gown was trimmed in white with hints of gold. It ruffled at the bottom and hugged her hips it was slightly off the shoulders and showed off her back. Harry just sat there; he could not believe this was Ginny. His memories of her were, her wearing a jumper or her Hogwarts robes. He had not thought about her all dressed up. There was the one time he saw her at the Yule ball, but nothing compared to this. He smiled at her she was so beautiful.

Through most of the ceremony, Harry's head swarmed with voices, thoughts, and emotions. He had to focus on Bill and Fleur or Ginny, so he did most of his focusing on her. He loved looking at her anyhow, and probably would have done so regardless.

Harry sat there as Bill and Fleur took their vows. Everyone was so happy for the couple. Mrs. Weasley was of course wiping her tears of joy away, and smiling as brightly as he had ever seen her smile. With the rings and the "_I do's_" Bill and Fleur kissed. She was now officially a Weasley. Everyone stood clapping, as the couple made their way down the aisle and out into the garden. Everyone slowly followed out of the tent.

"Harry while they are getting the photos done, would be a good chance to talk" Harry turned around; it was Remus' voice he heard. Moody was standing right beside Remus.

"Yeah, I think so too" Harry said, "I will catch up in a few Ron." Ron just shrugged and headed over to Hermione.

The three headed over to a quiet spot just outside the garden, nobody had said a word while they walked. "So did anyone tell you about my dream?" Harry turned around to find Alastor Moody giving him a puzzled look.

"Yes Harry, Arthur filled us in when we arrived" Remus quickly said then looked over to Moody "What is it Alastor?"

Moody's eye spun wildly "I can't really say" he pulled out his flask taking a drink. "I can tell you there is something about Potter I have never seen before. It's not dark it's just the opposite. I think Harry's dream wasn't a dream, but an experience or sorts." Moody looked back over to Harry, "Potter I want to try something."

"Legilimency." Harry said

"Uh yeah did you know that or were you guessing?" Moody now looked at Harry with a look of nervousness.

"I new you were thinking it" Harry was feeling bad for reading the Aurors thoughts. "I am sorry."

"Harry why don't you head back to the party, Remus will catch up in a minute" Moody gestured for Harry to go "We will talk in a couple days." Harry did not think twice about it and headed back to the tent.

"Why did you send him away Alastor?"

"I am always using Occlumency Remus; it is a force of habit. Harry saw right through that. I could feel him reading my thoughts." He took another swig from his flask.

"That's impossible" Remus said, "How could Harry do that? He is bad enough with Occlumency and even worse at Legilimency."

"I am going to go say good night to everyone and head to The Ministry for some research I will see you tomorrow Remus." He spun around on his good leg and left leaving Remus standing there.

Harry was already inside the tent. Everything had been re-done inside with several round tables all set up and a large dance floor in the middle of the tent. There was a small stage where a band was already playing and people sitting all around waiting for the wedding party to come back inside. Hermione waved to Harry motioning for him to join Ron and her. He went and sat in the seat next to her. A place card read:

Harry Potter

Harry looked around there were place cards for everyone, the one to his right had Ginny's name on it.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ron asked

"I am fine mate" Harry looked over at him "I think Moody is disturbed with me at the moment."

"How come Harry?" Hermione inquired

"I think I read his thoughts and it spooked him"

"That's impossible, Moody always uses Occlumency," she was protesting

"Yeah I know that, except Moody acted strangely after the fact."

"Harry, just relax and we will figure all this out come morning." Hermione was starting to stand up as the newlyweds re-entered the tent. "Stand up you too" she pulled Ron up by his collar.

Ginny Followed close behind Bill and Fleur, then headed over to the seat next to Harry. "Ginny you look amazing" Harry told her

"Thanks, do you really like it?" She was starting to blush from Harry's comment.

"Like it? I love it. Who would have thought that little Ginny Weasley cleaned up so well" he joked to her.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Watch it you"

After the toast was made and dinner was eaten, the bride and groom began to dance. Harry new Ginny had to dance at least one dance with Fleur's cousin, then she was all his. Although he knew he would have to dance with her, he did not seem to mind. As the evening started to wind down, Harry and Ginny both decided to take a walk. "Harry did you get to talk to Remus tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah, I kind of freaked out Moody in the process. He wants to talk to me tomorrow about some things." Ginny did not say a word. Harry continued "I um I need to tell you something else that has happened to me"

"What's that Harry?"

"After Madam Pomfrey was done with me she handed me my glasses" he paused

"Yeah we took them off after you passed out" she stated to Harry.

"I didn't realize they were off until then." He slipped off his glasses and his vision blurred then corrected itself as before. "Ginny I can see perfectly fine either way." She just stood there trying to think of an explanation, but had nothing. You know I have never been able to see the tip of my nose without them" she nodded in silence. "Is this good or bad? I can read peoples thoughts and my vision adjusts regardless."

"I _think_ its good Harry. I mean if your dream is true then you will probably have more things change." She started to sit down under a large tree. Harry sat beside her. "Don't you think so?"

Harry nodded, "I have not used _any_ magic today. I am going to try to figure this out tomorrow, for tonight I just want to stare at you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Harry, I am so glad to have you back. It has been torture not having you with me. The uncertainty of not knowing if I would ever hold you again was un-bearable. I am glad you came to your senses, ya prat" she chuckled.

'"Me too Ginny, Me too" the two just sat there enjoying each other's company a kiss here and there, just holding each other. The music had soon stopped and everyone had left. It was a perfect evening Harry though to himself.

--

"Harry it's time to get up" Ginny was sitting at the edge of Harry's bed shaking his shoulder. "Come on Harry wake up Remus is waiting for you"

"Remus is here already?" Harry began to reach for his glasses but felt it was unnecessary. He looked at the clock "9:30 already"

"Yeah sleepy head, get you arse up" she said pinching Harry's bum.

"Why Ginevra Molly Weasley!" he said with a chuckle "Where did that language come from?"

"Oh get off it Harry" she now was poking his chest in a playful manner. I will see you later, Mum, Hermione, and I are going to return my dress and maybe do some shopping. You know girly things" She leaned over and gave him a kiss, which Harry gladly returned.

"See ya love" Ginny left the room. Ten minutes later Harry came down the stairs and went into the kitchen to see Mr. Weasley talking to Remus. "Morning Harry" Remus was smiling at him. "Morning Remus, morning Mr. Weasley" he nodded at the two men.

Remus stood up and walked over to Harry "We are going to have breakfast at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. Is that ok?"

"That will be just fine Remus" He looked at Arthur "I will see you later Mr. Weasley"

"See you soon Harry."

"Are we traveling by floo?" Harry asked Remus.

"I will apparate us both to Hogsmead" Remus replied

The two disappeared with a "_pop._" Harry and Remus were just a couple blocks from The Three Broomsticks. "Harry I wanted a couple minutes to talk to you before we meet Alastor. I know this is all a little confusing for you." He hesitated, "It is confusing to all of us."

Harry looked at him "You spoke to the Order about it." Harry quickly clapped his hand over his mouth as Remus just looked at him. "Sorry, I keep forgetting and it just happens"

"It's alright Harry I understand." Remus looked away and changed the subject, since Harry already knew what he was going to say next. "So Harry you will be of age in a couple weeks? What would you like for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything, however I have been meaning to ask you, since I will be of age, do you think anybody would mind if I moved into Grimmauld Place?"

"Harry you know Sirius left that house to you and it is yours to do what you want with it" Remus held open the door "here we go Harry, inside"

There were a few tables and the place was empty except for moody sitting at a table with Professor McGonagall and Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone welcomed him as he and Remus sat down. "Hungry Potter?" McGonagall asked him

"I could eat," he stated even thought he was not that hungry.

"Last night did you really know what I was thinking?" Moody questioned

"I Er I think so. I felt really bad about it"

"Pay that no mind Harry." Moody continued, "We are all going to use Occlumency and see if you can do it again. Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind" he said, "I would like to see what all I am capable of anyhow"

"Ok Harry" Tonks said what am ..."

Harry interrupted her "you are thinking you wish your food would get here because you are starving and you also wished you had ordered extra bacon."

Tonks sat there with a blank look on her face. Harry continued "Moody is starting to think either I am a nutter or he is losing his mind" Harry looked at Remus and smiled "Remus is…" he stopped, Remus started blushing knowing Harry knew he liked Tonks and did not want her to know yet. Harry just winked at him "Remus is wishing he had some tea" Remus smiled and looked away. "Shall I continue Professor McGonagall?"

"No Harry I think we get the point." She said

Tonks tapped Harry on the arm "Hey Harry, have you been able to do anything else"

"Like what?" Harry asked her.

"Can you reverse it and let us know what you are thinking?" Remus added

Harry shrugged "I don't know I haven't tried." He looked over at Moody and imagined his own thoughts reaching out towards him. Harry thought about his parents.

Moody looked at Harry with sympathy, something Harry had never seen from Moody before. "Harry was thinking about his parents, is that right Harry?"

"Yes sir," Harry stopped thinking

They continued to talk as they ate and Harry told them about the dream he had as well as not needing to wear his glasses, although he rather liked them and would probably keep wearing them. As they were about through with their meal, Harry spoke up telling them about something that was bothering him. "I have not used magic since I am still under age but would like to try a few things."

Professor McGonagall looked at Alastor "would you and Remus have the time to work with Harry in the evenings if I get it Ok'd with the ministry? I will tell them Harry requested some extra tutoring"

"I would be glad to" Moody looked over at Remus "How about you?"

"I am here to help in any way" Remus smiled.

"Well that's settled. I will owl you in a couple days to let you know what The Ministry has said." McGonagall was now standing prepared to leave.

"Harry what…" Tonks started to ask Harry what she was thinking.

He began to laugh then cut her off "I will Tonks, you take care too."

Harry and Remus said "bye" to Moody and left The Three Broomsticks. There was not much conversation until they got down the road about a block when Remus stopped Harry "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged "I am feeling good actually, like for the first time in my life I have an advantage over things." Harry knew what Remus was about to say but let him talk.

Remus smiled "Just don't let your head get too big. If you do that's when you could make a mistake."

"I know Remus; I am still just Harry Potter." He looked away "that is the way I want it."

"Harry, someday you have to come to terms with the fact, you _are_ special. No matter what you will always be you. Come Harry lets get back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Without Another Word**

Harry spent the next couple of days hanging out with Ginny and Ron. They spent most their time outside relaxing in the shade, having picnics and flying around the pitch. Hermione had gone to her parents until Harry's birthday, so it was just the three of them.

During breakfast, one morning Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry was rather quiet. "Is everything alright Harry?" she asked him

"Er yeah just hoping I would have heard something from McGonagall by now"

She patted his shoulder "Be patient, you will hear something soon I am sure."

Mr. Weasley spoke up "there is an Order meeting tonight, maybe we will hear from her then."

"Are we coming with you tonight?" Ron asked

Mrs. Weasley stood there biting the corner of her mouth thinking. Harry spoke up "Yeah I would like to speak with Remus anyhow. I promise we wont bother you."

"I don't see why not, after all it is Harry's house" Mr. Weasley said, "What do you think Molly?"

She shot him a look "Yes I am aware of that Arthur, and that reminds me" she was looking at Harry now "Am I to understand you want to move to Grimmauld Place after your birthday?"

"Yes ma'am, as much as I enjoy being here, I think it's time for me to have some responsibilities." Harry decided it was better not to tell her he wanted to move so he could find Voldemort's horcruxes. "And it's not like I will be alone with Remus living there and weekly Order meetings."

"Well, you know I can't stop you, but I want you to know this is your home too, and you can come here whenever you want." She walked back to the sink.

"Thanks" he felt guilty about not telling her what he was planning. However, he knew if he told her, she would try to stop him, and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of getting to Voldemort.

--

Later that evening, after the Orders meeting had ended, Remus headed to the study. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all in there talking quietly. The three looked up as Remus entered, "Ron, Ginny would you give me a few moments with Harry Please?"

"Sure" Ginny said letting her fingers slide along Harry's arm as she left.

"See ya in a bit Harry" Ron quietly said as he followed Ginny out.

Remus closed the door behind the two as they left. "Good news Harry, The Ministry has approved you to use magic while studying in the presence of either myself, Alastor or Tonks."

"Wonderful" Harry was now smiling "When can we start?"

"I thought you might ask me that" Remus smiled "If you want you can stay here for a while and we can get started."

"So we are starting tonight then?" Harry smiled

"Harry there is more" Remus just stood there smiling.

"Er ok" Harry said, then it hit him what Remus was doing. "Oh I am not reading your mind. I think I have gotten that under control." Harry quickly added.

"Oh ok" Remus was not expecting that. "Well, Ginny and Ron are in talking to Molly and Arthur now; they are going to stay here too if you like, so they can brush up and maybe learn a few things too. The Order has decided it would be foolish to assume they would not be following you. Therefore, everyone decided to make sure that they were prepared. Between you and me Harry Molly is having kittens." Remus chuckled as did Harry.

"That would be great. I would however like to work with you alone for this evening." Harry had stood up and was walking over to the window.

"That will be just fine Harry." Lupin looked at him "something wrong Harry?"

"Nothing wrong, I just have a lot of questions" he kept looking out the window.

"I am not going to pretend I know everything Harry, but if I can answer any I will." Lupin sat down in an armchair by the fire.

Harry continued, "Um well, what do you know about wand less magic professor?"

"Harry, wand less magic can not be done. I have seen wizards strap their wand to their arm and do some spells. However, their wand was on them at the time. Why do you ask me Harry?"

Harry sat there silent for a moment deciding if he should tell Remus what he was about to. Tell him Harry its ok he thought. "I uh well I used magic this morning, at The Burrow but I didn't mean to." Lupin sat there silent so Harry continued. "Here professor hold this" he turned around and walked over to Remus handing him his wand.

Remus' eyes grew larger "Harry, are you telling me you can...?"

Harry cut him off "Yes, at least I think I can. What should I try to do?"

Lupin thought for a moment "how about something easy like Accio."

Harry just sat there looking around the room for something small. "How about a book?"

Remus looked at the shelves, "ok get the purple velvety one"

Harry looked at the book, held out his hand and thought to himself, Accio. The book slowly slid off the shelf and flew into Harry's hand. Harry just looked at Lupin then held the book out and without a spell, he saw in his mind the book returning to it's place on the shelf. After a second, the book flew across the room knocking over several others in the shelf and hit the floor. Harry giggled, "Well the return wasn't so graceful."

Lupin leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. He shook his head in disbelief staring into the fire. "Never has it been done, never at all" he murmured the color had drained from his face as he sat there in silence.

"Professor?" Harry walked over to him, but Lupin never replied "Professor." Harry said it a bit louder this time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Harry I just cannot believe it. I don't know what to say."

Harry started to worry "Is that a bad thing."

"No Harry, it's not bad I just can't believe what I just saw you do." Lupin looked up at Harry. I think we are going to need Alastor and Tonks working with us Harry I do not think I can handle this myself. If the powers given to you are what I think they are," Remus hesitated, "then V-Voldemort doesn't stand a chance"

"Excuse me but what do you think they are?" Harry quietly asked

"You said that the spirit gave you a gift from all your dead loved ones right?"

"Yeah Remus, she said I will soon learn of powers neither I nor any other creature has ever had." Harry's knees became weak and he sat on the Persian rug next to Lupin's chair. He could feel his hear racing and he broke out into a sweat. "Great now I am more of a freak than before"

"Harry James Potter" Remus said in a stern upset tone "you are not a freak nor have you ever been a freak. Does Dobby use a wand or say incantations? NO, so stop thinking you are a freak, you have been given a gift Harry. A gift that will end this madness that Voldemort has started. That is enough for now Harry, here is your wand" Remus stood up handing Harry his wand. The two left the study and headed to the kitchen where the Weasley's were.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Ron and Mr. Weasley and Ginny was leaning against the sink sipping some tea, the other Order members had all left. "Harry." Ginny squeaked setting her tea 

down and enveloping Harry in a hug "I am so excited about finally getting some actual training" she broke off the hug but kept her arm around Harry's back.

"I am not going to admit that I think it's a good idea" Mrs. Weasley began "Although, I feel it best of the three of you and Hermione too when she gets back, all are better prepared for what I fear is coming." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Molly, Arthur I would like a word with you in private if you don't mind" Remus was holding the door open for the Weasley couple.

'Sure Remus, come on Molly" Mr. Weasley said helping her up from the table. "Harry, relax and have some tea we will be right back." The three adults left the room without another word.

The three teenagers sat there for a moment until Ron broke the silence "Harry, are you alright you are looking a little out of sorts mate."

"Harry," Ginny never let him answer, "What was the crash we heard a little while ago?"

Harry told them about what happened while he and Remus were in the study. Ron was looking a bit confused now. Ginny on the other hand was smiling brightly at Harry. "What?" he asked her starting to smile himself.

"Hermione is going to throw a fit" she was giggling now.

"And why is that?" Ron finally spoke.

"Well because Harry can get books without leaving his seat, that will make her so jealous, especially since he wont use them for reading." the three laughed. Harry was actually feeling better, of course he always felt better around Ginny.

Over the next couple of days Harry did not spend much time with his friends, he and Moody would walk to the near by woods where there was more room for Harry to train. Ginny spent her time with Tonks and Ron with Remus. Mrs. Weasley was staying at Grimmauld place to; as she put it, make sure they were eating right. Ron said it was so she could keep an eye on them.

Ginny was getting rather good at deflecting spells and Ron's freezing charm was superb. Harry on the other hand was having trouble concentrating. Moody wouldn't let him use his wand, he told Harry "If you can perform wand less then you need to learn to do without incase you happen to get hit with Expelliarmus" Harry was however getting good at healing his own wounds.

"That's enough Potter! Let's get back." He was holding Harry's wand out, Harry nodded as he slipped the wand into his back pocket.

As the two-started back, there was a rustle in the trees, Moody looked at Harry "I heard it too Professor"

"Get behind me Harry" Moody ordered but Harry didn't listen. "Harry, get behind me"

"Relax Professor" Harry said, "It's only a Death Eater" he could not believe what he had just said. Where did that come from? Why in the name of Merlin would he say such a thing? Just then, there were several pops, as three more death eaters had appeared. Something took over in Harry; He pushed Moody to the ground.

"Oh look its, brave little Harry Potter," one of the Death Eaters hissed. Harry could tell they stumbled upon Harry and Moody by accident. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you when we take you to him."

"I am not going anywhere." Harry said boldly "but you four will be happy to learn you are going to Azkaban."

"What's this? Potter has gotten some courage," another one of the cloaked figures added.

The four Death Eaters all raised their wands together. "Last chance Potter we can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Take you best shot" Harry spat. The four death eaters all started throwing curses, and as if in slow motion, Harry just raised his hand and muttered "Consisto." all the flashes of smoke and light shot in other directions. Harry looked at the shocked death eaters "exceptium!" he shouted as four wands flew out of the Cloaked Figures hands and into his. He dropped the wands and grabbed his throwing four stunning spells one for each of Voldemort's followers. Moody was still lying there shocked and amazed trying to stand. Harry fell to the ground.

--

"Alastor said he was amazing Ginny." Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice. He was lying in a bed, not remembering much of what had happened. "I think he's coming around"

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly "Where am I?"

"Shh, you need rest Harry." Ginny was stroking his head gently "You are in St. Mungo's. It's all over."

"What happened to The Death Eaters" Harry was trying to sit up "Is moody OK?"

"Relax Harry," Mrs. Weasley was now holding his hand "Alastor is fine he took care of them and they are awaiting trial. You just rest we will talk in the morning." She stood up and started to leave the room "See you in the morning Harry. Ginny wants to stay here with you, and I think her mind is made up. Ginny let him rest. Ronald lets go" Harry had not noticed Ron sitting in the corner.

"I will Mum, see you in the morning"

"Bye Harry" Ron waved

"See ya Ron." It was all Harry could do to talk.

Ginny gently kissed Harry's forehead "get some rest love; I will be here when you wake up."

"Ginny" Harry said quietly

"Yeah"

"Thank you for staying" Harry slipped back off to sleep.

--

"Good morning Harry, how ya feeling?" Alastor Moody hobbled into Harry's room.

"I feel better thanks" he smiled

"Miss Weasley, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Harry?"

Ginny shook her head kissed Harry's cheek and walked out of the room.

"Doesn't want to leave your side, does she?" Moody sat in the chair next to Harry's bed "Harry, what do you remember about last night?"

"I remember fighting the death eaters." Harry sat there for a moment "I am sorry for pushing you to the ground."

"Pay that no mind. Is there anything else?"

Harry continued, "It was like a dream, just well it was in slow motion. I knew exactly what they were all going to do, but before I could think I just reacted. It was as if something took over my actions. And the next thing I know I am in here" Harry motioned his hand.

'Let me tell you what I saw" Moody sat up "well first thing I saw was the ground." He smiled at Harry who looked down. "Then those scumbags started firing curses at us, well you anyhow. Harry I am not going to pretend what I saw next didn't scare the bejesus out of me. You stopped their spells and disarmed all four of them in a blink. From the time they threw their spells until you had subdued all of them was less than two seconds."

Harry just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Professor, I wasn't doing anything I knew, everything just happened in what seemed like a couple minutes"

"Harry in all my years, I have never seen anything happen so fast. Where did you learn those spells you used?" Moody stood up and started to pace.

'Like I said Professor, I just reacted I don't know what spells I used."

"Well all I can say Harry is if you fight Voldemort like that he hasn't got a chance in hell." Moody stopped pacing, "I will see you later, I need to get back to the ministry. Do me one thing Harry."

"Sure anything"

"Don't ever let what happened 'go to your head' the results next time might not be the same" he left without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twice in one Day**

Harry's birthday was only a couple days away and he had gone back to The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had made sure of that. Hermione was due to arrive there later that morning. Ron and Harry were at the table playing chess when Mrs. Weasley went into one of her tirades. "Ronald Bilius Weasley" she shouted making both he and Harry jump. "You get to that room and get it all cleaned up. Merlin's beard, it looks like The War was on your side of the room." She looked at Harry and lowered her voice "thank you for keeping your side clean dear, I had hoped your cleanliness would rub off on Ron."

Ron knew better than to protest to his mother, so he hurried up to his room. "Watch it" Ginny shouted as Ron nearly knocked her over on the steps. "Morning Mum, morning Harry" she lightly ran her finger along his shoulders as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Ginny, have a good lye in this morning?" Mrs. Weasley kept her back turned while she rolled out dough for biscuits.

"Yeah mum thanks" she leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I have something special for us to do later" her soft whisper made the hair stand up on his neck. "But it's a secret, ok?" she kissed his neck and leaned back over. "Mum I want to take Harry on a picnic lunch later."

Mrs. Weasley turned around "I think that would be lovely dear. I know you two have not spent much time together. I will pack some sandwiches and stuff after breakfast." She continued cutting out rounds

"Thanks" Ginny grinned at Harry mischievously. Then, she leaned over and nibbled his earlobe. Neither of them saw Ron came back into the kitchen.

"Ahem" Ron cleared his throat. Both Harry and Ginny blushed. "Mum, I think Ginny is hungry." He smiled at them.

"We will eat soon be patient" she was oblivious to what Ron was talking about. Ginny shot Ron an evil look. Harry just smiled at her.

"Prat" she mouthed silently.

"Did I hear we were eating soon?" Mr. Weasley was coming through the door from the outside. "Good morning kids."

"Morning" they all said together.

"Fred and George are coming for supper tonight Molly" he kissed her cheek.

"Brilliant, Hermione should be here soon too." Harry could see Mrs. Weasley smiling now. She always loved having a full house; it made her feel needed. "Alright breakfast is ready" she magicked all the food to the table and they began eating. Conversation was pleasant as usual.

"Harry I wondered if you would be kind enough to show me how this Muggle contraption works" Arthur pulled a box from his bag. They all watched him as he began to open it. He pulled off the lid and inside was a set of walkie-talkies. Harry chuckled. "Those are called two-way radios Mr. Weasley"

"What ever do they do?" he stared at the devices like a small child.

"They are kind of like the telephone" Harry reached for one "Here I will show you how they work" After about fifteen minutes of instruction Arthur sent Ron out into the garden with one so he could see how far away they worked. Harry whispered to Ginny "your dad is easy to please isn't he?"

Ginny smiled and whispered in his ear "yep, and later you will learn what pleases me." Harry's ears turned bright red. He knew she had all intentions of a long snogging session during their picnic.

"Um I think I need to go help Ron," Harry jumped up and headed out to meet his friend. Ginny started laughing at him as she started to help her mother clean up.

--

"I see you and my sister are getting along just fine." Ron was laughing at Harry.

"How do you figure?"

"Well let's, see she was nearly snogging you in the kitchen and I can tell by the look on your face she said something to embarrass you." Ron elbowed Harry.

"Shut it Ron" Harry popped Ron's arm. "What is going on with you and Hermione?"

"We are just friends Harry" Ron lied

"I know better I can see it when you two are around each other. Just grow some ballocks and ask her out"

Ron looked at Harry "hey I know would you hint around and see if she likes me?

"Mate, you are so white-livered," Harry laughed as Ron pushed him "I will see what I can find out.'

"Thanks Harry"

"Hey Ron…"

"Yeah"

"Take your thumb off the button" Harry pointed to the two-way still in Ron's hand.

Both boys looked up as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were all looking at them out the window. They had heard the entire conversation. Harry busted out laughing. "Well I guess Hermione got here early." Ron froze and turned bright red. "Guess I don't have to ask her since you just did."

"Shut it Harry" Ron handed the radio to Harry "Here ya prat."

Harry was laughing so hard he had tears. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen and Hermione and Ginny headed out to where the two boys were. Ginny was laughing too. Hermione looked embarrassed almost as much as Ron did. "Hello Herms."

"Hi Harry"

"Hey I need to talk to you subtly and in private" Harry was still wiping tears and giggling.

"Harry, I think your discreetness is horrible."

'I know. Come on Ginny lets go for a walk or something. I think Hermione wants to be alone with Ron" he slipped his arm around her and the couple walked off.

"Er uh hi Hermione" Ron never looked away from his feet.

"Ronald there is no use in pretending I didn't hear that." She waited for a reply but got nothing. "Yes Ron I do like you. I have for a while now"

"You do?" he looked up at her

"Duh, man you are thick" she crossed her arms.

"Well how come you never said anything?"

She tutted "I was hoping you would have the courage to first."

"Well I guess I did" he started blushing again "Just then"

"I guess so, but that is not what I had in mind"

"So does this mean we are" he waited "you know"

"What a couple?" Hermione asked

"Yeah"

"Ron just because we like each other, doesn't mean we are together. There is more to it than that"

"And what would that be?" his voice lowering.

"_You_ have to ask me" she stood there arms still crossed.

"Awe come on Hermione."

"I mean it Ron. If you don't ask me I can't say yes or no."

He looked at her "You would say no?"

"I might, if you don't ask me soon you git." she giggled

"Herms Will you go out with me?" he more or less yelled it at her.

"I would love nothing more" she kissed his cheek making him blush again.

--

"That looks like a good spot don't you think?" Ginny pointed to a grassy spot under the shade of a few trees.

"Wherever you want, as long as we are together." He looked into her bright brown eyes and slipped his hand behind her head pressing his lips to hers. Her tongue broke his lips first; he was shocked, but he welcomed her soft tongue. He slowly returned the move. He felt her body shudder as they slowly sat down, never separating. His hand was now gently rubbing the smooth skin of her back. She grabbed his hand, brought it up to her chest, and broke off their kiss. "Do you feel my heart pounding?"

"Yeah are you ok love?"

"I am fine silly" She giggled "That is what it does whenever I see you. I am giving it to you. Harry, I will always love you." She kissed him again.

"Me too Gin. I will always love you too."

The couple sat there eating their lunches and chatting over the next few hours. Engrossed in each other's presence neither of them paying attention to the time. Harry leaned over to Ginny and started to kiss her again. She squeaked with excitement and moaned with pleasure. This time Harry took it upon himself to take control, which drove her wild. She slipped her hand inside his shirt feeling his chest. He slipped his hand inside her shirt and up her side until he reached her breast, slowly be cupped it and gently began rubbing and squeezing it. This made her moan even more, she grabbed the back of his head pulling his head back slightly and she kissed his neck, gently scraping it with her teeth between kisses. "I want you Harry, I want you now!"

"I want you too," he gasped bending down to kiss her neck now. She slipped his shirt off breaking contact with his kiss only for a moment. He locked mouths with her, his tongue slowly jetting in and out he started to reach for the lower hem on her shirt when their moment was shattered.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted. Harry jumped spilling a cup of water next to him all over his shirt. "What were you two about to do?"

"Shut up Ron we were just kissing." Ginny calmly said even though her ears were red and matched her cheeks.

"Why is Harry's shirt off then?" Hermione teased.

Harry thought quickly "I spilled something on it and it's all wet." He held up his shirt. _Whew,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh I thought I was going to have to beat up my best friend." Ron calmed down quickly.

"We were snogging yes, but that was all Ronald, I can't believe you would even think any different." Ginny convincingly protested, even though they _were_ about to shag. "What are you two doing here anyhow?"

"Oh um Mum sent us" Ron quickly replied, "It's almost dinner time"

Hermione just shot Harry and Ginny a look knowing the wet shirt was just a coincidence. She did a quick drying charm on Harry's shirt and the four of them headed back to the house. Harry and Ginny had been busted twice in one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Birthday Harry

Harry awoke with the sun streaming in the window. Harry peered at the clock 7:45 he was officially of age. He sat up rubbing his eyes then got up grabbed some clothes and went to shower. After Harry showered and dressed he looked into the mirror "happy birthday messy head" the mirror said.

"Er thanks" Harry said as he left headed for the kitchen. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, he almost ran smack into Mrs. Weasley. "Good morning" She smiled back at him. "Good morning and happy birthday, have some tea dear, I am headed to wake Ginny now to help me cook you a birthday breakfast." She left the room before Harry could protest, knowing all too well she would win. Harry helped himself to some tea thinking he would warm it with his wand.

"Morning Harry, happy birthday." Hermione said gruffly setting a perfectly wrapped box next to him.

"Er…thanks" he knew that was about all he would get out of her _before_ she was fully awake.

The two sat there not talking when Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen grumbling, "Tell me you're not getting up will you." As she headed over to the sink getting ice water. "I will be right back you two, Mr. Ronald thinks he can lie in all morning" then she was gone.

"Oi! What was that for" Ron hollered as he jumped up sopping wet. Mrs. Weasley had dumped the chilly water over his head.

"Wake up! We have a long day and you are _going_ to help. Now dry off and get dressed. I want you down stairs in 10 minutes young man" she slipped back down stairs. Harry was laughing, as he knew exactly what had happened. Hermione even had a half smile perched on her scowling morning face.

Ginny walked in just after her mum with an unusually large smile on her face. "Good morning everyone," she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Happy birthday" Harry smiled even bigger even though he was starting to get tired of the extra attention.

"Ginny dear, how about you go gather some eggs."

"Alright" she said not looking forward to it. "Harry would you mind helping me?"

"Sure"

"No" Mrs. Weasley was looking at Harry. "It's your birthday; you just sit there and relax."

"I don't mind Mrs. Weasley; I could use some fresh air any how."

"Well only if you want to." She smiled at him as he walked over to the door. Ginny was already waiting for him holding the door "and Harry one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You're an adult now feel free to call me Molly" she smiled.

"Um….ok….if it's all the same I would like to call you Mrs. Weasley still"

"Anything you want dear." Harry walked out the door. "So polite she murmured, watching him sprint over to Ginny.

Overall, the day so far had gone pretty well for Harry. Tonks popped in around lunch giving Harry a wand polishing kit and some chocolates. Harry had gotten an owl from Hagrid with a box of pumpkin tarts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a tin of fudge. He got a book titled _Mysteries of Magic _from Hermione. Ron gave him a chess strategies guide and Ginny said he would receive her gift after dinner.

As he sat there fiddling with his wand polishing kit, Harry thought about the danger facing him, Ron and Hermione. The Horcruxes. The more he thought about where they could be and what they were, the more hopeless it seemed. Why had Dumbledore given him such a burden? Finally, it hit him. A vision flashed in his head. He had a plan. He knew exactly what to do.

Just as he started putting away his stuff Ron cam in. "Hey Harry what's up?"

"Ron can you get Hermione? I have a plan that I think will help us with the Horcruxes."

"She is helping mum fix dinner" Ron closed the door "what is it?"

Harry wanted to tell them both, but figured Ron would fill her in later. "Well originally figured we would just go out looking." Ron just nodded, Harry continued "What if Voldemort died more than once?"

"Harry, are you saying we keep finding and killing him, forgetting about the Horcruxes?" Ron looked quite lost now.

"Yes and no. He would use the Horcruxes, and that would give us time to."

Ron sat there staring for a second "Wouldn't he just make more Horcruxes?"

"I don't think he can. Splitting your soul once makes it unstable, much less several times."

"I don't know Harry. That would mean he would come back repeatedly. Harry you are not a murderer. I don't see how you are going to be able to do it even once."

Harry started gritting his teeth "Ron I am prepared to kill Voldemort as many times as it takes. He has to pay for all he has done. Death is an easy way out for him." Harry waited for Ron to 

respond, but there was nothing. "It would be easier for the Ministry to control the death eaters while he was gone and…" Harry though for a few moments he relaxed his jaw "I promised to destroy the Horcruxes; I didn't say how I would do it."

"Harry you have gone mental."

"No I have not. There's more…" he stood up, walked over to his trunk, and deposited his kit. "We have to find a way to get the order to help us, without letting them know what they are doing."

Ron stood up "How in the bloody hell are we going to do that?"

"We just need them to find out everything they can about Riddle and his connections. I am sure Lupin will be more than happy to help. I will ask him tonight."

"I dunno mate, I think we should talk to Herms first. Oh and mum sent me up to get you, dinner's almost ready."

Harry dropped the subject and the two friends headed downstairs. Remus was in the living room, chatting quietly with Mr. Weasley with a butterbeer in his hand. He looked up as Ron and Harry entered the room "Hi Harry how has your day gone?"

"It's been great, thanks"

"Well happy seventeenth." He handed Harry a multi colored bag. The words HAPPY BIRTHDAY scrolled across the middle in green letters. "I hope you like it"

"Thank you Remus" Harry pulled out the top layer of tissue that was crammed in there, revealing a small wooden box. He slipped the box out, setting the bag aside as he sat on the sofa. The box was polished oak with gold trim. Carved on the top were the letters H.J.P. Harry traced the letters with his finger for a second. He slid the clasp open and slowly opened the lid. The inside was lined with green silk, and the inner lid had a small oval mirror.

"It's a pensive box Harry. Put your memories in the box and store them for later. When you want to study them just look into the mirror."

Harry smiled "It's great, thank you." He stood up and gave Lupin a one armed hug.

"Dinner is ready, let's eat" Mrs. Weasley hollered from the kitchen.

Harry lagged behind "Remus can I talk to you for just a second."

Remus stopped "Arthur We will be right in"

"Sure thing I will tell Molly"

"Is everything alright Harry?" Lupin looked concerned

"Yeah, thanks for the gift I really like it…." Harry looked around "I need to talk to you about what Dumbledore wants me to do. I can't tell you all the details but, I need your help."

"Sure Harry, whatever I can do. How about we have some lunch at Grimmauld place tomorrow and talk."

"That would be perfect." Harry said as Remus ushered him toward the kitchen.

After a huge dinner followed by cake singing and a few winks form Ginny, everyone retired to the garden to have some butterbeers and chat. Ron and Hermione sat by themselves chatting; Hermione kept shooting Harry un-approving glances.

Ginny stood up pulling on Harry's hand "Let's go for a walk I want to give you your present" Harry smiled at her and nodded. The two excused themselves and headed toward a small patch of woods near the pitch. Neither of them spoke until they were out of everyone's earshot, Ginny broke the silence "Sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you today. Mom has had me busy most of the time."

"I know and I feel bad everyone went through so much trouble." Harry looked at his feet.

"It was no trouble Harry. I would have done it anyhow even if it wasn't your birthday." She squeezed his hand a little.

"Ginny, for the first time I feel like I have a chance defeating Voldemort…" his tone went solemn, "I want to know how you feel about something and I want to know the truth. Promise me you will tell me the truth" He stopped just short of the woods and turned to her, looking her in her bright brown eyes.

"I promise Harry" she shifted her weight and grabbed both of his hands expecting the worse."

"I-I uh…" he couldn't get the words out.

"Harry just say it" she stomped her foot.

"Well you know I have to kill Voldemort…"

"Yeah Harry I know. What are you getting at?"

"That will make me a murderer" he lost contact with her eyes and looked at his trainers. "Are you sure you want to be with someone like that?"

"Harry, I love you and he has to be stopped. He is way too dangerous, and under the circumstances, it won't make you a murderer, it will make you a hero." She pushed his head up so they locked eyes again. "You will be a hero, my hero, everybody's hero"

"I don't want to be a hero; I don't even want to be fam-"

She kissed him before he finished. "I know you don't, but the fact remains you are and always will be famous and you will always be a hero. _Mine _Harry. You have been ever since you saved me from Tom Riddles diary. You are not killing him because you want to; you are doing it because it must be done."

He looked away again. "I am worried about something else too. I am worried about how I will feel after it's done. How will my conscience feel?"

Ginny stood there biting the corner of her mouth. "If it makes you feel better, you will have everyone's support afterwards."

"I know, but that won't make me feel better now will."

She giggled "Well then Mum will have to do a memory charm then won't she."

He smiled "Thanks Ginny you can always make me feel better." Then he kissed her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh I almost forgot you present." She said stepping back reaching into her back pocket. She pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to Harry. Harry read it and smiled widely.

Snogging coupon: Good for 1- fifteen-minute snogging session. Some Restrictions apply.

"What are the restrictions" Harry chuckled

"Mostly we have to be alone, and you can't use it here"

He looked at her with a fake pout on his face "Why not?"

"Because Mr. Potter Mum has in-appropriation detectors set up every where. She thinks we might do _something_" She had a huge hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's get back" she gave him another kiss, then turned and pulled Harry back toward the house.

"Hey Ginny I don't get it if she has in-appropriation detectors how come she didn't detect that kiss?"

"Less than a few seconds. They don't pick up small kisses."

"I have a suggestion. How about fifteen minutes of small kisses" he was grinning.

"Not going to work, but nice try Mr. Slick."

"Oh alright." He had that fake pout on his face again.

She squeezed his hand "Happy Birthday Harry"


	9. Chapter 9

That's The Plan

"Wake up sleepy head" Harry opened his eyes Ginny was setting on his bed shaking him gently.

"Morning good looking. I like your face being the first thing I see in the morning." He sat up and kissed her blushing cheek. "What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30 now get your lazy arse up and get showered." She started to stand but he pulled her back on the bed.

"What a foul mouth you have" he giggled as she stood back up

"I know. Now hurry up my Dad will be ready soon." She blew him a kiss, turned and left.

Harry looked over at Ron's bed, but he was sleeping like a log, just snoring away. After a quick breakfast of porridge and toast, Harry and Mr. Weasley headed to the Ministry. There was a small desk near where they apparated in. There was a chubby witch there with long black hair and a permanent scowl on her face. "Mr. Harry Potter is here for his Apparation license." Mr. Weasley told the witch.

She looked up at him and attempted to smile. "Oh good morning Arthur, Lets see Harry….Oh yes here he is. You know where it is, just go on down." She watched as they left and went back to scowling.

"Nice lady even though she hates her job." Arthur whispered climbing into the

"I see that." Harry was trying to smile but he was nervous about his exam.

The doors shut and the lift hurtled backwards then dropped several floors "Apparation commission and licensing" the voice in the lift chimed. As they stepped out of the lift, Harry looked around. The floors were light grayish tile with the Ministry seal in the center of the room. There was a small desk straight ahead; by a door, the room had several chairs, tables, and magazines to the right. Behind the desk was a much happier looking witch, who was tapping her fingers on the desk reading a book. "Mr. Harry Potter here for testing."

She looked up and smiled as she extended her hand to shake his, "Mr. Potter it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Katrina McNeely."

"Er Likewise miss McNeely" Harry shook her hand, as she giggled "Katrina please"

"Uh hum" Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Yes, well then Katrina, Harry's here for his Apparation license." The blonde shorthaired witch slightly blushed "Yes right. If you would like to wait out here for Mr. Potter, he may go in they are expecting him." She pointed to the door near the desk and sat back down. About 20 minutes later Harry came out smiling holding a scroll. "I got it Mr. Weasley, all set"

"Well done Harry, I knew you wouldn't have any troubles" Arthur patted him on the back "you can apparate back to The Burrow if you wish. I have to get to work. I will walk you up to the Apparation point."

"I am having lunch with Remus later so I think I am headed there first." Harry turned back to the blonde witch at the desk. "See ya around Katrina, nice to meet you."

She smiled "Nice to meet you too Harry Potter."

After Mr. Weasley said goodbye for the day, Harry apparated to a small clearing outside Grimmauld place. He stared at the decrepit Georgian houses as number eleven and number thirteen pushed aside revealing number twelve. Harry just stood there staring at the house Sirius had left him.

"Harry my Boy," Lupin said opening the front door stepping out. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are we heading?" Harry asked

"Groceries" Lupin strode down the steps and number twelve hid itself behind the drainpipe again. "Do you mind walking a little Harry?"

"No not at all" Harry said as the two headed off to downtown. They waged in idle chitchat while walking down through Muggle London. Harry telling Remus about his license and thanking him again for his gift.

"Harry has anything else strange happened?"

"Not really, how come?"

"Well I was reading a book Tonks gave me. There is a lot of fairy tales in it…"

Harry interrupted "Fairy tales?"

"Yeah. You know how folklore and legends are born right Harry?"

"I think so. Aren't they born from truths?"

"Sometimes they are Harry. My point is I was reading one about a dark wizard in the 7th century who had amassed quite a following. Tormenting all around him. Sound familiar?"

Harry stopped "like Voldemort?"

"Precisely Harry. Anyways to make a long story short, legend says He was stopped by angry spirits wanting him to pay for his sins." Remus sat down on a bench.

"But Remus, I am not a spirit."

"No, but you said it was a spirit that talked to you right?"

Harry stood there trying to figure out what Remus was getting at. "So are you saying that I have powers of a wizard _and_ a spirit?"

Lupin smiled "Perhaps Harry. Perhaps." Harry took a seat next to Lupin.

"That would explain the words _powers neither you nor any other creature has ever had._ Hey Remus are there more books about spirits and their powers anywhere back at Grimmauld Place?" Harry pointed in the direction they had just come.

"I guessed you would ask me that, and have taken the liberty of getting you a few." Remus stood back up "Let's get going, I am getting hungry"

--

After a large lunch of cheese and onion pie and butterbeer, the two sat there patting their bellies, laughing at each other's jokes. "You better work up an appetite or Molly will skin us both. You know how she is about feeding you."

Harry laughed "She has been good to me Remus, like my own mother."

"Molly is a good person Harry. She mothers everybody, but she has a soft spot for you. So what did you want to tell me about?"

Harry took a swig of his butterbeer. "I can't give you all the details because I made a promise to Dumbledore. There's something I need the order to help with. I need to know everything I can about Tom Riddle. His contacts, friends, idols, everything you can find out."

Remus sat there thinking. "That's a lot of information to be sought Harry, it could take a long while to do. Time is not something there is a lot of right now. There is a war going on and The Dark Lord must be stopped."

"There will be time let me take care of that."

"Harry, I am confused, How are you going to buy time?" Riddle stood up and began pacing.

"I am going to kill him Remus." Harry was now standing too.

"Harry if you kill him why do you need to know more about him?"

"Voldemort _will_ come back again. Don't ask me how I know, I can't tell you, but trust me I know." Harry's voice was shaking.

Remus stopped pacing and walked over to back pack on the counter. "Alright Harry I will talk to the rest of the Order tonight. In the mean time take these, I hope they will help." He handed Harry the pack.

Harry took it he already knew it was the books he and Remus had talked about earlier. "I will go over these with Hermione tonight. I have something else to ask."

"Sure Harry what is it?"

"May I come and stay here for a while? To use as headquarters for Ron, Hermione and me. I promise we won't interfere with any Order meetings, you will hardly see us."

"Harry… this is your house and you are free to do with it as you wish." Remus was smiling again.

"Thank you Remus. Right, well we will bring our stuff in a day or so. I need to get back to The Burrow soon." Harry started for the door.

"Harry, are you ready to take on You-Know-Who?"

Harry looked back at Remus "Soon Remus. At least that's the plan"


	10. Chapter 10

**Almost Too Easy**

Harry and Ginny sat at the table in the garden reading the books Remus had given Harry. Hermione and Ron were setting on a bench across the garden doing the same. The four were trying to find out whatever they could about the powers spirit possessed. Neither group was having much success, when Hermione hollered, "I found something, everyone come here." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they quickly made their way over to the bench.

"Harry listen" Hermione began reading "_A spirits power is not limited to the laws of other realms. Laws such as Gamp's Law, Wanding laws and many other wizard limitations do not hold true for spirits. In the physical realm, a spirit may do what is needs to. The Dark wizard Adarolph was believed to have been taken by such entities. However once a spirit decides to move into a lower vibratory realm it may never return. Therefore, the likelihood of a Realm descent is almost none. If a spirit was to give it's power to another creature, the spirit would cease to exist. Only an extreme sense of love and devotion would cause a spirit to descend and or give up its power. _Harry it is saying that a spirit can do whatever it wants to do except get back to its own realm after descent. Harry, if this spirit gave you its powers, it never returned and is now gone forever."

Harry just stood there in thought.

"Harry have you tried anything else?" Ron asked

"No…That explains wandless magic, my perfect and adjusting eye sight, and my ability to overcome anyone's Occlumency with no effort."

"Harry when you saved Moody, you said everything moved slow right?" Ginny was now speaking.

"Yeah like time had been slowed down, why?"

"That makes sense. Harry your body passed out afterwards because it had to catch up with your soul."

"Ginny, what the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione spoke before Ginny could. "Harry, Moody said it was less than two seconds. You said it felt like a couple minutes. Therefore your mind had to slow down and wait for your body to catch up."

"Harry sit down" Ron was standing up, giving Harry his seat.

He sat and thought, "So that means I can do anything?"

"Harry, you need to try something never done before" Hermione pressed. "Think of something witches and wizards can't do because of the magical laws."

"I can't think of anything Hermione. I'm not sure of everything that can't be done." His head slumped looking at the ground.

"Food" Ron chimed in "Food can't be conjured from nothing."

Ginny slapped his arm "You and your endless stomach Ron."

Hermione looked to Harry "Don't listen to Ron's stomach."

"I got an idea…follow me" Harry stood up and walked over to the house and disappeared in a small fireball.

"Harry where are you?" Ginny hollered.

"Behind you Ginny" Harry whispered in her ear, she spun around, Harry was not anywhere. "This isn't funny Harry, where are you?"

"Harry can you see us?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione I am not deaf. Yeah I can see you. You mean you can't see me?"

"No Harry…Duh. Ok show yourself this isn't funny anymore" Hermione was getting angry.

There was a flash of smoke and Harry re-appeared. "That was…"

Ron interrupted "Brilliant! I was like you slipped of under your invisibility cloak"

"I want to try something else" Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and with a flash, both were gone. "Can you see us Ron?"

"No Ginny are you OK?" Ron was feeling around with his hand, he felt something moist and soft.

"Ouch! Ronald that was my eye." Ginny punched his arm. Harry and Ginny re-appeared again.

"That was amazing, Harry what did you do?" Hermione asked, watching Ginny rubbing her watery eye.

"I just felt like going invisible, and it happened"

Hermione looked over to Harry "Do you realize what this means?"

"No what?" Harry was now looking at Ginny's eye.

"It means You-Know-who is going belly up mate." Ron blurted out.

"We will see…. How is you eye Ginny?" she had a red watery eye.

"I will be ok no thanks to my brother. Thanks Harry."

Ron was blushing now "Sorry Gin"

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny "Let's get inside." Harry was finished talking about himself.

That night Harry's scar started tingling, not like the prickle or pain he usually had. This was more like the tingle when you arm falls asleep. Harry just dismissed it and rolled over thinking about everything happening. His stomach felt like dongle flies were buzzing around inside now. _Something is not right_ he thought, and then he had a thought. Harry closed his eyes and thought about Voldemort. He saw death eaters and heard himself speaking, but it was not his voice, it was that of Voldemort.

"Tonight we will release my servants from Azkaban. _Severus" _he snarled.

"Yes my Lord?" Snape bowed stiffly.

"Have you made contact with Fenrir?"

"Yes Master they will be here at midnight."

"Well done, I will have the Dementors here as well. Harry Potter is at the home of those red haired blood traitors. Move quickly I do not want him to see daylight."

Harry sat up in a sweat. He pushed his covers aside and hopped out of bed. "Ron, Ron wake up." Harry was shaking him.

"Wha time id it" Ron was yawning

"Never mind that Voldemort is coming here tonight. We need to get everyone to safety, wake the others." Harry ran downstairs to the fireplace making a floo call to Remus. "Remus are you there? Remus?"

Remus came running in the room in his nightclothes "Harry what's the matter?"

"Voldemort is coming tonight we need to get the order together and get the Weasley's there. I will be there but I am coming back. I got to go Remus we will be there soon."

"Ok Harry, I will get everyone here. Be careful." But Harry was already gone.

Less than ten minutes later The Burrow was empty. Everyone had apparated to the clearing across from number twelve Grimmauld Place. The crowd headed inside and soon met by Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, and Moody.

"Harry Tell everyone exactly what you know and how" Moody barked

Harry told them about what he had seen and what Voldemort's plans were.

"Did you happen to know where he was Harry" McGonagall asked.

"Sorry no, I all I saw was a clearing in some trees and a couple fires nothing specific."

Remus now was speaking "We need try to prevent the break in of Azkaban. That will keep him from gaining more troops."

"I agree Remus. Alastor and I will gather more Aurors and head over there." Tonks said, Moody just nodded in agreement.

Mr. Weasley spoke up "Fred and George should be here soon, I will have them go with me to get Kingsley and we will go add more protection to The Burrow. Molly you and Remus stay here with these four" he was pointing to Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry.

Harry stood up "I am not staying. I am going to Azkaban. I want him to know exactly where I am. Then I am going to kill him."

"You are staying here, and that is the end of it Harry." Mrs. Weasley said.

There was a roar of agreement from the others except for Moody. "QUIET!" he shouted then the room fell silent. "Harry is an adult now and can make his own decisions."

Molly raised her voice "Be that it may, however Harry is safer staying here with us. He is not leaving."

Moody smiled "And who is going to stop him if he decides to go?"

Remus quietly slipped out his wand about to prevent Harry from leaving, but it was too late, Harry held out his hand and nine wands hurtled towards him, landing in his hand "I know you all think I am incapable of doing this but I have to and I am the only one who can."

Nobody moved, all eyes were on Harry. He laid all the wands on the table, and spoke again, "I have to do this." No one made a move since he had disarmed nine people, as if it was nothing, two of which were Aurors. Harry vanished into a ball of fire. A sudden roar of voices exploded as everybody was grabbing their wands. Harry shouted, "I am still here!" the room became quiet again as Harry reappeared at the other side of the room.

Moody slipped his wand into his pocket and broke the silence "Harry is going to do fine; I will go with him to Azkaban. Harry do you still have you invisibility cloak?"

Harry nodded his head "I don't have it here it's at The Burrow."

"Right then new plan. Arthur you and Tonks apparate to The Burrow with Harry and I to get his cloak. Then Harry and I will go to Azkaban while you two add protections. Remus you get 

Kingsley here, brief him, and have him round up Aurors. Everyone meet back here at 11:30." Moody stopped.

Molly looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Harry, please be careful." She walked over to him giving him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I will be fine Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny and Hermione were in tears too. Ginny ran up, giving him hug and kissing him. She pressed her forehead to his her arms on his shoulders. "Come back safe or you wont have to worry about V-Voldemort, you will have to worry about me."

Harry smiled at her "I will be fine love. See you soon." He kissed her again and quickly departed.

Molly sat there sobbing as Hermione comforted her. She explained what they had learned about Harry's powers that afternoon and how for once in his life, Harry had the edge over Voldemort.

Molly smiled "Dear you make it sound, almost too easy."


	11. Chapter 11

**In The Doorway**

After getting Harry's invisibility cloak for Moody, the two apparated to a point near the ocean where they would have to fly on their brooms the rest of the way. There was a damp chill in the air despite it being summer time. Harry new he was going to have to keep Moody safe. _Keep moody safe, _the thought rung-out in his head as he let out a snort. That was something Harry never thought he would be doing.

"Alright Harry you need to be at the top of your game." Moody had just begun to fasten Harry's cloak. All of a sudden, fifteen cloaked figures soared over their heads. "Harry we have to get them." However, it was too late Harry was gone. As Moody flew off, He saw flashes of light, like fireworks lighting up the night sky. Harry zigzagged, dodging spells that the Death Eaters blindly threw at the invisible threat. Harry rolled left as a spell sliced through his right shoulder, weakening his grip on the broom. Harry knocked several of the cloaked figures off their brooms before Moody arrived hitting two more. The lead Death eater was unknowingly, speeding toward Harry before Harry hit him with a stunning spell where he froze in mid air. Moody had taken out three more Death eaters as Harry knocked the last one down.

"Go get some Aurors from Azkaban to capture the downed Death Eaters" Harry shouted, "I am going to have a little chat with this one." He pointed to the figure hanging in silence even though Moody could not see him.

"OK, but you wait until I get back." Then Moody was gone.

Harry raced up to the remaining Death Eater, his shoulder sore and bleeding. He knew questioning would get him nowhere, so he decided to trick the Death Eater into thinking of Voldemort's whereabouts. Harry began reading the other wizards thought, Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy had been leading the others to Azkaban. Harry grabbed Malfoy's wand snapping it in two, "Where is Voldemort?" Harry could see Lucius' thoughts hovering around forested mountains in the northeast.

"I will never betray the Dark Lord, so just go ahead, and kill me Potter." Malfoy spat.

"No matter," Harry said nonchalantly. "Just give him a message."

"I am no house elf; I will not play messenger for you."

"OK well, if he happens to ask you, tell him I shall have destroyed some of his secret things and will dispose of the rest along with him. I am going to be at The Burrow tomorrow night if he wants me, he can come and get me." Harry vanished with a flash of fire as he let Malfoy free. All the lonely Death Eater could do was fly away in shame and fear, knowing Voldemort would punish him severely.

Harry began to hear voices as Moody and six other Aurors began taking the cold, wet, remaining Death Eaters into custody. "Alastor" Harry hollered as he flashed back into view.

"Harry your hurt" Moody was reaching for his wand, "Hold still I think I can mend it until we get you to back." A light gold light flashed from Moody's wand, sealing Harry's wounded shoulder.

"Thanks Moody, I need to get to the Burrow before it's too late." Harry was rotating his arm slightly. "I think I know where Voldemort's hiding, we need to get everyone ready."

"Harry, he is going to come looking for you after what just happened."

"He won't have to look." Harry looked off into the night "I told Lucius where I will be tomorrow night."

Moody shook his head "Potter either you are dumber than I thought, or you have a death wish."

"I have to end this! I have got to face him, and then I am going to kill him." He looked back at Moody "If I die in the process, then at least it's not all in vain."

"I gotta hand it to ya Potter; you have as much courage as Dumbledore did and maybe more." The Auror patted Harry on his good shoulder. "Come on lets get back to headquarters." Harry nodded his head and the two headed back to London.

--

"Harry what happened? Are you OK?" Mrs. Weasley pointed to his blood soaked clothes. She did not wait for his answer. "You get in here and lie down; I will floo Poppy straight away." She turned and rushed off to the kitchen.

Ginny was now at Harry's side "OH Harry, are you alright love?" her eyes misting over.

He kissed her head "I'm fine love, just a cut. Moody patched me up temporarily." Just then, Harry's scar began to burn deeply. Harry could tell Voldemort was angrier than ever before. Harry just rubbed his head and smiled, locking Voldemort out of his thoughts.

The others began to arrive back to Grimmauld Place, clapping Harry on the back after hearing about the success at Azkaban. After half an hour or so Madam Pomfrey arrived and took Harry into the study to fix him up. She healed Harry's shoulder the best she could. "There is going to be some scaring, I am sorry more can't be done."

"It's ok at least I am ali…." Harry paused as he noticed a large map hanging on the wall.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey inquired.

"Huh…Oh? That map over there. I never noticed it before." Harry walked over to the wall staring intently.

"It's a topographical map of England." The healer said with a perplexed look on her face.

Harry began tracing the map with his fingers. "He's here, I know it." Harry was looking at a mountain range in the top-left corner. He turned back to Madam Pomfrey "Thank you for fixing me up, but I have something I need to get ready for." Harry held the door open as she grabbed her bag and started to exit. "Would you mind telling Ron and Hermione to come in here, Please."

She said she would and bid him farewell.

Harry sat in a large chair by the fire staring at the map when Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came in. "What's wrong Harry" Ron was now standing between Harry and the map. "Old' Poppy said you knew where someone was. Is it You-Know-Who?"

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny as she sat on the arm of the chair. "I know where Voldemort is and he isn't going to be here tomorrow night." Harry paused looking up to Ginny "Love, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do ya need?"

"Would you mind getting me something to drink, my throat is pretty dry from the medicine Madam Pomfrey gave me." He smiled at her.

"Are you trying to get me out of the room Harry?"

"No I am just thirsty." He smiled at her "I can go get it if it makes you feel better."

She kissed his cheek "I will get it you rest." Then she hurried out to the kitchen.

Harry sat up straight, "OK before she gets back, we have to start looking for the Horcruxes after I kill him." Harry sat back knowing Ginny would be right back. "I am going after him before daylight, and I have one request." He never waited for a response. "I want you two to stay here just in case I don't make it back. Those Horcruxes must be found."

"Harry you are not going alone I won't have it." Hermione bellowed.

Ron agreed, "She's right, you will need help."

"Harry ignored their comments, "I think Ginny needs to know about the Horcruxes. Hermione, you tell her for me, so I am not breaking a promise."

Hermione nodded "Only if you don't go alone."

"I…" Harry started to speak as Ginny entered the room holding four butterbeers "OK, Hermione, but it's going to be my way." He thanked Ginny for his butterbeer and downed almost the whole thing at once.

"Ginny" Hermione said, "We need to have a talk upstairs, girl stuff." the two left Ron and Harry alone in the study.

Harry stared at the map finishing his drink when Ron broke the silence, "What are you planning?"

"I want to get the Order and a crew of Aurors together, to follow me to where he is." He dropped his bottle in the trash "I will show up invisible and catch him off guard. Then I want everyone else to take out Voldemort's followers leaving him to me." Harry turned back to Ron. Fire was in his eyes. "I am going to kill that fuckwit tonight Ron!" Harry's body shook with anger "He is going to pay for everyone he killed. All the families he destroyed." Books started flying off their shelves and the candles began flickering from Harry's anger.

"Calm down Harry, you are starting to freak me out."

"I will be back before morning." Before Ron could stop Harry, he disappeared into flames. A second later the study door swung open, then the front door. Harry was gone. Ron rushed into the kitchen where everyone was steeped in chatter.

"HE LEFT!" Ron hollered, "I think he is going to find You-Know-Who on his own" the room fell silent for a moment. Then there was a roar and everyone scrambled.

Remus grabbed Ron's arm "Where is he going?"

"I don't know exactly but he kept staring at a map in the study." Ron huffed

Madam Pomfrey chimed in "He was pointing at a remote area near a Muggle village…_Little Town_ I think it was."

Remus headed for the study followed by several others. "Did Harry say anything else Ron?" Ron began to tell them what Harry had said, about gathering Aurors and the Order to help him clear out Death Eaters, and how he was pretty upset pointing to the books all over the room "Is that it?" Remus asked.

"He said he would be back by morning. Then he vanished and left." Ron now knew why Harry sent Hermione and Ginny upstairs. "I had better go tell the girls" Ron ran up the stairs and flung open the door where Ginny and Hermione were quietly talking.

Ginny jumped up "Ronald what the bloody…."

He cut her off "He left" his breathing heavy now.

"What are you talking about Ronald" Hermione was now also standing. Ron proceeded to tell them what he had told the others. Ginny's sat back on the bed now crying. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny settling next to her friend.

"He…."_sniff_ "said he would…"_sniff "_Be back right?" Ginny was trying to calm herself "I am sure he'll be ok. He has to come back."

Hermione gave her a little squeeze, her eyes were misted too "I'm sure he is just doing some last minute preparing."

Ron nodded.

After an hour and a half, the front door burst open Harry stood there wet and bleeding and in tears. The crowd rushed him, some crying some yelling, but all were relieved he was back. "He's dead, they are all dead, I killed Vold…" before he could finish he collapsed in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anything You Want**

Ginny sat-up in her bed when her mom came rushing into her room. "Harry's awake and refuses anyone to come in until you are there." Mrs. Weasley threw a shirt and some jeans at her. "Hurry, I will meet you down in the kitchen"

Ginny's heart leapt, as she tossed her pajamas on the floor and slipped her clothes on. She ran to the bathroom, putting her hair into a ponytail along the way. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she ran down the steps skipping two at a time. "Let's go mum" and the two jumped into the fireplace, hollered St. Mungo's, and disappearing with a flash of green smoke.

"Slow down Ginny, I can't go as fast anymore." Mrs. Weasley ordered, "He will still be there dear."

"Sorry I just can't wait." Ginny had slowed her pace, and the two women made their way to Harry's wing. As they rounded the corner, they say Moody and Tonks standing outside the doors to the _Extreme Injuries_ ward. Tonks was sporting orange and green hair.

Moody opened the door "He's been driving everyone nuts, won't even let The Minister in until he sees you." Ginny just smiled at him making her way to Harry's room.

--

Harry was lying in bed as Ginny slipped in quietly closing the door behind her. "Hey how ya feeling?" her tears were starting to pool in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Better now you are here." He struggled to sit up but decided he did not have the strength. "I wanted to apologize to you before I spoke to anybody else."

She slipped her fingers in his, "apologize for what Harry?"

"I did something stupid and kept _everybody_ worried. I understand if you are upset with me for leaving like I did, but I had to do it that way."

She kissed his forehead "Harry I am not going to say what you did was the smartest. However, the more I have thought about it the more I realize it had to be done. To top things off you beat Voldemort and nobody else got hurt."

Harry looked away "More people lost their lives than Voldemort." A tear ran down his cheek. "I killed everyone that was there that night, and made Voldemort beg for his life before I tortured and killed him too." He started crying heavily now. "I am a murderer, Ginny. I am no better than he was."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him "You did what had to be done. Everyone there was too dangerous to keep alive."

"I…" Harry stopped. "I know where the Horcruxes are. We need to destroy them before he regains his power."

"Shh, slow down. We will love, we'll we will get them before he does."

Harry sniffled, "Some hero I turned out to be" then he chuckled as he wiped his eyes. "I think I am just going to need some time until my remorse passes."

"That is what makes you better than him, you have remorse." She tilted his chin up so his eyes met hers, "The man I love saved the entire world, and he _had_ to make some difficult choices along the way, but he made the right ones." She leaned over and kissed his lips. He returned the gesture and soon their tongues were slowly dancing with each other. Nothing else mattered in the world until Ron walked in. "Oh man can't you two even wait until Harry is out of here?"

Harry smiled at Ron "Hi mate, thanks for coming. Good to see ya."

"We have all been here in shifts waiting for you to wake your sleepy butt up. Of course Ginny has hogged most of that time." Ron looked at Ginny "Didn't ya"

Ginny giggled, "Well I had to make sure he was alright."

"Oh, mum wants to know if you feel up to more visitors yet Harry?"

"I guess as long as nobody gives me any reprove." Harry chuckled, knowing better.

After seeing all the Weasley's, accept for Charlie and Percy, Luna and Neville stopped in. Hermione and Ron sat with Harry and Ginny until Ron couldn't stay awake any longer then they went home, leaving Ginny alone with Harry. "Harry why don't you try to get some sleep I will be here when you wake up I promise." Ginny was running her fingers though his hair as he slipped off to sleep.

Ginny woke up stiff from sleeping in the chair. As she stretched Harry's voice broke the stillness. "Morning love"

She smiled and kissed his cheek "Good Morning"

A tall thing nurse popped in "Mr. Potter, the Minister is here to see you do you mind?"

"No send him in." Harry looked back to Ginny she was getting up to leave "You can stay."

She smiled at him "I am just going to freshen up I will be back in a couple minutes." She kissed his head and slipped out the door. A moment later, there was a knock on the door as it opened. The Minister of Magic entered the room holding his hat and a rather large envelope. "Good Morning Harry."

"Good morning Mr. Minister" Harry replied with a slight wave.

"Harry you know me. Call me Kingsley, May I sit?" He was pointing to the chair Ginny had just been in.

"Sure"

"Harry I am not going to beat around the bush, so I will get straight to the point. I am not here to drill you for information; all I want to know is…. Are you sure You-Know-Who is gone?"

"Minister…I mean Kingsley He is dead but can come back."

Kingsley's eyes widened "You mean he can come back…like before?"

Harry sat up some "Yes, but there is a way I can stop it, for good, and plan on doing so after I get out of here."

Kingsley stood up and began pacing "How can he do that?"

Harry watched as the tall man stopped pacing and returned to the chair. "I can't tell you everything because of a promise I made."

Kingsley looked up at him "A promise to Albus Dumbledore you mean?"

"Yes sir, Dumbledore. I can tell you Voldemort has found a way, it could be days or years before he returns, but he will return if I can't stop him."

Kingsley stood again and handed the envelope to Harry. "Harry you have the full support of myself and the Ministry. I promise you will get all the help you need with out interference. Just be careful."

Ginny was walking back into the room holding a cup.

Harry took the envelope from Kingsley "What's this?"

Wait to open it until you are feeling better." He chuckled "We don't want you going into shock and slipping back into that coma you were in. I will see you later Harry, bye Ginny."

"Bye Kingsley they both said."

She smirked at Harry "Want some coffee?"

"Er sure thanks" he said taking the cup from her, looking back down at the envelope, then handing it to her. "Love, will you open this for me, tell me if I should look inside?"

She took the envelope ripping the top off and peering inside "Holy shit Harry! I mean Merlin's beard" she began to blush and smile widely.

"I take it, its good news."

"Uh yes it's probably better than good." She pulled out a slip of paper, which Harry realized was a check. He looked at the check in Ginny's shaking hands

National Bank of London

Pay to the order of: Harry J. Potter £1,000,000.00 

One Million Pounds and Zero Cents --

_**Melvin Minorca**_

_**123456987 0012365**_

"Harry it's from the Muggle Prime Minister wait here's a note." She handed it to Harry.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Enclosed is a check for one Million Pounds from or Muggle friends. After hearing that the Dark Wizard has been defeated, Prime Minister, Melvin Minorca is pleased to offer you this as a token of Muggle gratitude. In addition to the Muggle offering, The Ministry of Magic would like to extend our thanks by transferring one million galleons into your account at Gringotts. Please accept these gifts with no strings attached. We wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors, and extend you a position in The Ministry in whatever field you choose.

Yours Truly,

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Minister of Magic

Harry read the letter twice to make sure he understood it clearly. "Ginny I, um I don't know what to say I am stunned." He looked up from the letter, Ginny was now crying. "What's the matter love?"

"Oh nothing, just me being stupid." She mopped her tears up.

"Gin I know what you are thinking and don't worry this money changes nothing about the way I feel for you. In fact, it will help us start a new life together after we destroy the Horcruxes. That reminds me, I need you to get Ron and Hermione here tomorrow. We all need to discuss what and where they are." Harry slipped the letter and the check back inside the envelope. "One other thing, I need my rucksack from my trunk at The Burrow. Would you mind bringing it to me?"

She kissed his hand "I will bring you anything you want."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Two Left**

Harry woke up in Sirius' old bedroom, the light filtering through the shades; it had been three days since he left St. Mungo's and today was the day he was going to give Ginny "The Gift". Harry smiled as he hopped out of bed and made his way over to his trunk. After a few seconds of feeling around, he found the locket his aunt had given him. He stared at the locket for the first time since he left Number Four Privet Drive. Harry slowly opened it and saw a picture of his parents on one side, and a picture of himself as a baby on the other. They were all three smiling and happy. He flipped closed the golden heart staring at the inscription on the back**. ****L.E.P.**"Ginny will love this," he quietly murmured to himself.

Hearing some commotion at the window, he slipped the locket in a dresser drawer and went to let Hedwig inside. She was certainly happier here; Harry himself knew that after hunting Horcruxes, he would feel the same. He untied the small letter from her leg as she gave an affectionate screech and flew to her cage. Harry knew from the writing on the envelope it was from Hermione.

Harry,

Hope you are feeling well. I need to talk to you in private, but I knew that would be nearly impossible with everyone coming over tonight.

Harry almost forgot everyone was coming to Grimmauld place for a dinner and the Order meeting tonight.

I will be coming over around noon. That should give us an hour or two to talk. Make sure you are dressed as I am taking you to lunch at a Muggle place.

Hugs,

Hermione

Harry read the note twice, wondering what she wanted. If it were about Horcruxes, she would have included Ron and Ginny. "Oh well" he shrugged and headed to shower.

"Morning Remus" Harry said entering the kitchen nearly thirty minutes later.

Remus smiled watching his new roommate magic some coffee. "Morning Harry, how we feeling this morning?"

"I am feeling pretty good actually. For the first time in a while I can honestly say that, and it feels pretty good." Harry stirred some sugar in his coffee. "Remus, I have some things to do at noon, but we should be back before everyone arrives."

"We?" Remus questioned looking

"Hermione and I have some plans. She wants to take me to a Muggle place for lunch."

"Well I don't think anyone will be here until about three, so have fun." Remus was eying Harry with slight suspicion.

Harry chuckled "I have a feeling she wants me to tell her what happened the night I uh, the night Voldemort died."

"Harry we all decided to wait for you to tell us what happened." Remus smiled "If and when you are ready that is"

Harry looked down into his mug "I can't tell you or anybody because, don't really remember much. All I do remember is seeing Voldemort and all his followers' bodies lying there motionless and dead." Harry paused as he thought in silence "His bones were broken and he had sheer terror on his face Remus. I remember reading his thoughts and that's about it. Before that, all I remember was being here and getting upset while talking to Ron. I feel bad about a few things Remus."

"And what is that Harry?"

"I feel bad because, I have become a murderer. It's hard to explain I feel bad knowing I did it, but not bad about actually doing it because I can't remember."

"Harry I think that is due to the fact you were under the influence of such powerful magic that it kept you from feeling bad about what is wrong and what needed to be done."

Harry looked at Remus not fully understanding.

"It was bad for them to die Harry, they were people too. On the other hand, they had to go; they were too dangerous to live. Your magic kept you safe, helped you out, and blocked your mind from remembering what happened so your guilt wouldn't eat you alive." Remus patted Harry's shoulder. "You have done a great job and should be proud of yourself for making us all safe. You have fought _and won_ in saving innocent lives and you did it alone, with speed and effectiveness."

"I went about things all wrong. I went after Voldemort before I finished the task Dumbledore left me to do."

Remus was smiling at Harry now. "Harry you need to understand, the only reason you did things this way are because it is the right way. There can be no other explanation."

Harry began to smile again, "I need to tell you something Remus"

"Anything Harry"

"He can come back and will if I don't stop him." Harry knew it was time for him to confide in the now closest thing he had to a parent. "I have to break the promise I made to Dumbledore. I-"

Remus cut him off "Harry if it is about the horcruxes, we already know"

Harry looked at him "H-how do you know?"

"When you asked for help from the Order we started looking into the life of Riddle and found out about them. Dumbledore left clues for us to find. He wanted you to destroy them and us to keep you safe without you knowing."

"Leave it to Dumbledore" Harry snorted, "I think that man loves riddles." Harry paused, something snapped "Remus can we keep this conversation to ourselves?"

"Consider it our secret."

"Thank you Remus." Harry finished his coffee and looked back to his roommate. "Can I ask you something personal Remus?"

"I guess so"

"Are you and Tonks, you know, together?"

Remus laughed "Harry I wonder about that myself. We have not made anything official, but I have a feeling we are about to take things to the next level. This old werewolf needs to find some Gryffindor courage and ask her. I don't doubt she will accept though."

Harry was smiling again, "I don't think even Gryffindor courage can prepare a guy to ask a woman things" he elbowed Remus.

"I think you are right Harry, I think you are right."

--

Harry had just finished getting ready for Hermione when he heard her voice hollering from down the hall "Harry are you ready?"

"No Hermy" he smiled knowing that would piss her off.

He could hear her voice was now at his closed bedroom door, "I swear, I give you several hours notice and you lolly-gag all morning, and don't call me Hermy"

Harry opened his door smiling at her, "Calm down _Hermione, _I am ready. Let's go"

The two friends left and headed into downtown Muggle London to a little place called Wong Fu's Oriental Palace. Harry had never eaten Chinese food before and was quite looking forward to it. As they walked in Harry noticed the red and gold that dominated the place. There was a pond in the middle of the place with a small water fountain its center. There was artwork on the walls with Dragons (not like the ones Harry was use to), Bamboo forests, and other things of their culture. A short woman with long black hair smiled at the two as they mad their way further inside. "Just two?" she asked

"Yes" Hermione confirmed, and then the two were seated in a quiet booth in the corner. A few minutes later Hermione ordered for both her and Harry in half English half Chinese.

"What did you want to talk about Hermione?"

"Well Harry," she began "I wanted to tell you there is something Dumbledore wanted me to keep safe. He wanted me to give it to you after You-Know-Who was gone."

Harry sat there watching her dig in her purse. "Hermione wait. Don't you think we should wait until after the Horcruxes are gone?"

"No Harry I think you may need this now." She pulled out a small ring box and opened it. Inside the box was a red marble looking ball. "It's a phoenix egg Harry, and it's the only one known in existence. Dumbledore said you are the only one who can use it."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair looking at the small glassy orb. "How am I supposed to use the thing? did he say?"

"He said you would know how to do it when the time was right." She closed the box handing it to Harry. He took it and slipped it into his pocket as their food arrived.

"One more thing Harry."

"What's that?"

"You have to keep this a secret."

"Done"

Harry eyed his food, it smelled good, and then he tasted it "Hermione what is this?"

She giggled, "It's called Phoenix and Dragon. I know the name is ironic. Do you like it its actually chicken and shrimp. My father's favorite"

He smiled at her shoving another bite in his mouth "iss gwood" He sounded like Ron with food in his mouth. The two friends enjoyed their food and each other's company. When their meal ended, Hermione paid the server, but Harry was weary about opening his fortune cookie. "Just open it Harry and read it, if you don't like the fortune, don't eat the cookie. Remember this is a Muggle place."

Harry chuckled at himself.

"Well what does it say?" Hermione asked

Harry read the little white slip to her "Your future will have unbounded success." He snickered "About time I got some good news." She playfully backhanded his arm while rolling her eyes, and the two left.

**To Be Continued**

_Bummer, I know! _

Thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews, Both of them ;)


End file.
